Life Is Never What You Wish
by Ainat
Summary: Four years ago all their dreams were crushed by a mistake. Four years later a mistake brings them together again. Will this mistake be the best thing that happened in their lives? Characters: Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Eve Torres, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy.
1. Pregnant?

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new fic and I really hope you like...This is a Matt Hardy/Amy Dumas Fic. I noticed that I had them together in all my stories, but I never wrote a story where they were the main pair (Well, I wrote an one-shot, but it sucks). This story will start in 14 June 2009**

**Title: Life is Never What You Wish **

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Four years ago all their dreams were crushed by a mistake. Four years later a mistake brings them together again. Will this mistake be the best thing that happened in their lifes?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas/Matt Hardy/Eve Torres, Trish Stratus/Jeff Hardy and others will appear on future...**

* * *

"Life is Never What You Wish" Amy read the title of the book her mother had given her in her birthday party, two months ago.

- That is true - Amy said in a whisper and looked to a clock. She had the impression that the time stopped. She knew it was because the anxiety, but even knowing it, she had impression that the clock had really stopped.

Sat in her bed, Amy looked to the small object she had on her hands - My life never ends up being what I want - Amy said to herself without took her eyes from the object - C'mon - she said very angry and looked to the clock again. Only one minute had passed since the last time she looked to it.

A little mad because the time didn't pass, Amy lied in the bed thinking in her birthday party. It had been two months ago. Amy had reunited some friends and done a little party in her house. Between those friends were Trish, Jeff, Shane and his girlfriend Jamie better know as Velvet Sky, Shannon and Matt. In there were too her band mates, her two band mates and her ex-boyfriend, Shane Morton, The things hadn't worked out between them and because of that the band was almost breaking apart. Since they broke up, Shane started treating her very bad.

"Two minutes" Amy thought looking to the clock. It had been a nice night with her mother offering her that stupid book and with her old friends offering her some music CD's from bands they knew she liked.

In the end of the party, Amy found herself in the middle of a big confusion. She thought she had to clean all the mess alone, but then she saw Matt. He had offered himself to help her cleaning.

- After what I did to him, he still nice to me - Amy said without took her eyes from the clock "Thirty seconds" she thought. Amy didn't know very well how it happened, but she and Matt ended up kissing each other in that night and then end up sleeping together in the same bed where she was now laid - I don't think he will be nice with me, next time we see each other - Amy said and looked to the tiny object she had on her hands; finally those three minutes had passed; finally she would know what she had been afraid to know in the past couple of hours - No! - Amy whispered looking to the two stripes. How could two stripes change someone life so much?

- I can't believe this is happening to me - Amy said sitting in the bed - I can't be pregnant! - she said looking to the pregnancy test.

"Yes, you can!" Amy thought feeling nauseous. The woman ran to bathroom and knelled on front the toilet. Grabbing her hair, Amy threw up everything she had inside her stomach.

- This can't be happening - Amy said flushing the toiled and then sat on the floor - How am I going to tell him?

Five years ago, it would be a moment of joy, but now it wasn't. How was supposed Amy to tell Matt she was pregnant with his baby? They weren't together anymore. Each of them had a different life; they didn't have anything more in common. They weren't anymore Matt and Lita.

- I'm so stupid! - Amy said and walked to her bedroom. On top of the bedside table, Amy saw her cell phone "I can't tell him this by cell phone" Amy thought - I need to meet him! - Amy said and grabbed her cell phone "How am I going to do this?"

* * *

- Your hand is in perfect conditions - a WWE physiotherapist said Matt after take the cast - The bone already heal. Now, you only need to keep with the exercises to make sure you didn't lose the strength

- Something more? - Matt asked happy because finally the cast was removed

- No - the man said - You can go!

- Thanks - Matt said and walked out of the room; then he walked to his locker room. Opening the door, he saw his one month girlfriend, Eve Torres - What are you doing here? - Matt asked very surprise

- I decided to make you a little surprise - Eve said with a little smile on her face. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck - So, how is your hand?

- He said it was fine - Matt answered his girlfriend - Do you want to go eat something after I get ready?

- Sure - Eve said and kissed his lips - I'm going to talk with the girls while you get ready…Hurry up! - before walk out of the locker room Eve kissed Matt's lips again. Walking to his things, Matt heard his cell phone ringing.

Taking it off from his jacket pocket he saw it was Amy. "What does she want?" Matt thought to himself and answered the cell phone. It would be the first time they would talk with each other after her birthday party, two months ago - Yes? - Matt said answering the cell phone

- Hi! - Amy said and Matt noticed something wrong in her voice. If it was another person hearing that "Hi", she wouldn't notice something was wrong, but after spend six years of his life at her side, he could notice such thing - I need to talk with you!

- Sure - Matt said

- Can we meet somewhere? - Amy asked him - I can't tell you this by cell phone

- This weekend I'm going to be in Cameron - Matt said "What is going on?" Matt thought a little confuse. What did she want to tell him that couldn't tell by cell phone?

- Oh, your father birthday - Amy said

- Can we meet there? - Matt asked

- Sure! - Amy answered a little insecure. Telling Matt she was pregnant in his father's birthday party didn't look a good idea, but she needed to tell him - See you this weekend!

- Bye! - Matt said and hung up the cell phone - What do you want Amy? - he asked himself very curious. Matt couldn't wait for next weekend; he needed to know what Amy wanted.

"You will see it isn't anything wrong" Matt thought

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Meeting Trish

**New Chapter Up!!! Hi!!! Hope everyone is having a nice day**

**So, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter (I really hope you liked it) and thanks to layali, ****Adrea019**** and ****trishjeffhardy**** for give me the first reviews in this story...YOU ROCK!!! ´**

**Well, hope everyone likes this chapter (Amy and Trish will meet each other...Will Amy tell her best friend about her pregnancy?)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

"Everything will be fine" Amy thought walking from a side to another in her hotel room. In some hours she was supposed to meet Matt and tell him about her pregnancy

- Where are you Trish? - Amy said very mad. After she called Matt some days ago, she had called Trish to meet her in the hotel room. She wanted to tell her best friend the news first - Why is she always late? - Amy whispered and in that moment heard a knock on the door "Finally" she thought and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw in the other side the petit blonde

- Amy - Trish said with a big smile and hugged her friend - So, what is going on to you be here? - Trish asked breaking the hug

- Is better you sit - Amy said and closed the door. Trish walked to the bed and sat in there - So, how is Jeff?

- He is fine - Trish answered with a smile on her face and Amy sat at her side - I'm pretty sure you didn't call me here because you wanted to talk about Jeff

- And how is Nero? - Amy asked ignoring what Trish said

- My son is fine…the only thing that concerns me is Jeff talking with him about how to do a Swanton bomb! I know he is only one year old, but he hears Jeff's instructions with too much attention - Trish said and looked to Amy who was playing with her hair - I see you decided to die your hair red again

- Yes - Amy said very nervous "I don't have courage to tell my best friend that I'm pregnant…How will I have courage to tell Matt?" Amy thought getting even more concern

- Amy, what is going on? - Trish asked concern with her friend - Is there something wrong?

"Here it goes" Amy thought - I'mpregnant - Amy said very quickly

- I didn't understand a word - Trish replied a little confuse without understand Amy's revelation

- I'm pregnant - Amy said this time not so quickly so Trish could understand

- Oh my god! - Trish said with a big smile on her face and hugged Amy - I'm so happy for you…I'm going to become aunt!

"You are really becoming an aunt" Amy thought to herself. Trish wasn't going to be her son or daughter's aunt because she was her best friend, but because she was married with Jeff who was Matt's brother

- Why didn't you tell me you and Shane backed together? - Trish asked looking to her friend

- We didn't back - Amy answered and bit her lip

- But he stills the father, right? - Trish asked getting confuse

- You know, you are really, but really, going to be the aunt - Amy tried to explain, but Trish didn't understand - Your son is going to have a cousin - Trish who was looking to her a little confuse finally realized what Amy was trying to tell her

- Oh my god - Trish exclaimed - Are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant with Matt's baby?

- Yes - Amy answered with a smile on her face but then lost it - It was a mistake…it happened two months ago! After everyone left my birthday party, Matt stayed in there to help with the mess and we ended sleeping together!

- Are you sure that you are pregnant? - Trish asked

- Yes - Amy answered - Pregnancy test, morning sickness and two months late it means that I'm pregnant…I have an appointment next week!

- Did you already tell Matt? - Trish asked and bit her lip "Does she know he is with Eve?" Trish thought concern

- I'm going to tell him this night - Amy answered - And I wanted to tell you the news first because I need you to tell me how I can tell Matt about my pregnancy

- First of all you need to know this - Trish said and held Amy's hands - Matt is in a relationship. He is dating Eve Torres…She works with him

- You know I still watching WWE - Amy said with sarcasm. She knew very well who was Eve - Trish, I only want to tell him about the pregnancy and tell him he is the father! I don't want Matt to back to me and I mind if he says he doesn't want anything with this baby

- We are talking about Matt…he won't leave you alone with the baby! I'm sure he will want to make part of his life - Trish replied and saw tears coming to Amy's eyes - You know something? We are going to take a walk and talk…then we can figure out this entire situation and how you are going to tell Matt about the baby

- Don't you have your family waiting for you? - Amy asked cleaning the tears - After what you told me, I don't think it is a good idea to leave Jeff with Nero alone

- I didn't leave Jeff and Nero alone…If such thing happened, I'm sure Nero would learn how to do what his daddy does on the ring - Trish explained to Amy - The two are in Gil's house.

* * *

- Do you see what daddy is doing on TV? - Jeff asked Nero. Jeff was sat on the couch with his son on his lap watching TV - That is a Swanton bomb

- Do you know who will cut your head if you keep teaching those things to Nero? - Matt asked Jeff entering in the living room

- Trish isn't going to cut my head - Jeff replied and the baby blonde baby looked to him - Mommy will never kill daddy

- I thought you didn't believe in Santa anymore - Matt replied

- My son is here…- Jeff said a little mad - Don't believe in Uncle Matt. Santa exists! He is the old man with red clothes who gives presents on Christmas to everyone! - Jeff said and looked to Matt - Well, he doesn't give presents to uncle Matt because he says to little kids that he doesn't exist

- I don't know who the baby here is - Gil said entering the living room and Matt and Jeff looked to him - Your two or Nero! - he walked to Jeff and grabbed Nero - You two need to take the table to the garden

- Sure - Matt and Jeff said at the same time and the two walked to the kitchen

- Who is grandpa pride? - the two heard Gil asking Nero

- You know something - Jeff said and Matt looked to him - I always thought you would end up having a kid first

- Why? - Matt asked walking to the table that two had to carry to the outside

- You are the older and you are the one who had a relationship for six years - Jeff explained remembering Matt that he had to meet Amy

- Jeff, I'm going to need a favor - Matt said and his brother looked to him with curiosity - I need to go meet with someone in one hour…I need you to cover me! Tell Dad, and specially Eve, I went to the market

- Specially Eve? - Jeff asked with curiosity - Who are you going to meet?

- Someone from the past - Matt explained "Amy doesn't belong to the past" Matt thought to himself "We end up sleeping together two months ago" - Can you do it for me or not?

- Sure - Jeff said - But you are going to tell me with you are you going to meet - "Why I think he will go talk with Amy?" Jeff thought to himself. He knew Amy was around because he heard Trish talking by her cell phone with Amy.

- We will see it later - Matt replies and looked to the table - Let's take it to the garden!

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**P.S.: I need to make this question...Should the baby be a girl or a boy? Please tell me what do you think..**


	3. Matt, I'm Pregnant

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter...I can't believe I'm updating this story so quickly!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****trishjeffhardy****, ****Adrea019**** and layali86 for review it...THANKS! Oh, and thanks for answer my question!!! YOU REALLY ROCK!**

**Results:**

**Girl: 2 votes**

**Boy: 1 vote**

**Twins (Boy and Girl): 1 vote**

* * *

After leave Amy in the hotel room, Trish backed to Gil's house. "I hope she has courage to tell Matt about the baby" Trish thought entering in the house. Without see anyone in the living room, she walked to the kitchen where saw Eve and Jamie.

- Hi - Trish said and the two women looked to her - Where is everyone?

- Outside - Jamie answered and looked by the kitchen window and saw Jeff, Shannon and Shane - How does Gil handle them?

- Well, they grew up in his garden - Trish answered and looked by the window too and then become a little concern - Where is Nero?

- He is sleeping upstairs - Jamie answered and opened the fridge to take from there the drinks - I think we need more drinks! - Jamie said and turned to the blonde and to the brunet

- Jeff told me that Matt went to the market, I can call him and tell him to bring more drinks - Eve said

"Matt went talk with Amy" Trish thought and bit her lip - You know, I can go to the market - Trish said with a smile

- But if Matt is already there you don't need to go - Eve said a little confuse

- I know, but I need to go pick up something to Nero in there too - Trish said without lose the smile "Please, let me go" Trish thought

- Are you sure? Don't you want me to call Matt? - Eve asked once again

- Yes, I will go - Trish said

- Fine for me - Jamie said and walked to the garden with some drinks leaving Trish and Eve alone in the kitchen. For some moments none of them said anything

- So, how are you and Matt? - Trish asked Eve. Trish had the feeling that maybe Eve wouldn't accept Amy's pregnancy. "Well, I wouldn't accept it too" Trish thought to herself thinking if it had happened between her, Jeff and other chick.

- The things are fine between us - Eve answered with a little smile - Matt is a sweet guy…I know we only been dating for a month, but I'm sure the things will work between us

Trish didn't say anything and only showed a smile - I'm going to the market - Trish said - If Jeff asks for me tell him I went to the market

- Sure - Eve said and Trish walked out of the kitchen leaving Eve in there

* * *

Walking out of his car, Matt looked to the place where Amy was waiting for him. She had called him some minutes ago and asked him if to meet her in a small coffee shop where they used to go when dated.

Matt walked to the main door and opened it. Like always it didn't have too many customers inside. It was the principal reason why he and Amy used to go there. Looking around, he saw Amy sat in a table. He noticed her hair was red again.

"What does she want?" Matt thought to himself full of curiosity and walked to her - Hi! - Matt said and Amy turned to him

- Hi! - Amy said with a nervous smile on her face. Noticing it, Matt sat at her front

- So, about what do you want to talk? - Matt asked

- Don't you want to drink something? - Amy asked him trying to gain time. Amy wanted to tell him about her pregnancy, but at the same time she didn't and she couldn't understand why

- No - Matt answered - So, what is going on? - he asked again

- How have you been? - Amy asked "I need to stop with the random talk" Amy thought and then remembered what Trish told her some hours ago "Just tell him and wait for his reaction" she remembered Trish words

- Fine - Matt said getting a little concern with Amy, because she was acting so strange. Amy could have cheated on him with Adam, but even after that he stilled getting concern with her - Amy, is there something you want to tell me?

- Do you promise me you are going to hear what I have to say without interrupting me? - Amy questioned him

- Sure - Matt said this time getting confuse "What the hell she wants?" Matt thought. He was losing his patience. Couldn't she tell him what was going on without so much random talk?

- You remember what happened in my birthday party, right? - Amy asked him "This was a stupid question" Amy thought and noticed Matt was ready to answer her - Well, I know we agreed with wasn't anything, but…

- Amy…- Matt interrupted her - I'm seeing someone

- I know you are seeing someone - Amy answered very quickly - I didn't come here because I want us to back together…I came here very because I have something very important to tell you! I talked about that night because I got pregnant! - "It wasn't so hard" Amy thought and stayed looking to Matt waiting for his reaction. Matt didn't say anything, only stayed looking to her - Please, say something!

- Do you mind repeat the last to words you say some moments ago, because I think I didn't hear right - Matt said "Did she say she was pregnant?" he thought

- I'm pregnant - Amy said once again

- And I'm the father…- Matt said very slowly

- Yes, you are the father…if you weren't I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you - Amy replied getting a little mad

- Weren't you and Shane dating? - Matt asked

- You know something? I only came here because you have the right to know about this baby…You don't need to worry! I'm not waiting anything from you! - with those words Amy walked out of the coffee very mad

"Amy is pregnant and I'm the father" Matt thought without move from his place "And I was complete asshole"

Very quickly, he ran to the main door. Opening it, he looked around the park lot but didn't see Amy - To where the hell she went so quickly? - Matt whispered to himself looking around. Taking from his jeans' pocket his cell phone he tried to call Amy, but she didn't answer

"Damn it" Matt thought very mad "I'm the biggest asshole in the world"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter...Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar too!**

**Well, I guess Amy overeacted a little when ran from Matt, he was still trying to believe in what she just told him...But, Amy is pregnant and hormones have strange effects!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. I'll Be At Your Side

**HEY!!!!! I'm back with a new chapter!!!! I'm really updating this story very quickly...So, in a review I received one more vote and it said it should be twins (a boy and a girl), so I have a tie! I have to decide between a girl or twins...It will be a hard decision!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to layali86, ****Adrea019****, breakingdawn105, kiki and ****bratchild20042002**** for the reviews!!! YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! Once again, THANKS!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**At Night**

- C'mon Amy, answer - Matt whispered to himself. He was alone in the living room. All the guests were in the garden.

- Hey - Matt heard Eve's voice. Very quickly he hid the cell phone "Why did I hide this?" Matt thought when noticed the way how Eve was looking to him - Why aren't you outside?

- I had to make a call - Matt answered and decided to show the cell phone so Eve wouldn't get suspicious

- May I know to who? - Eve asked with curiosity and sat at his side in the couch

- Just to one of the guys - Matt lied. He couldn't say Eve he was trying to talk with Amy. If he decided to tell her it, then he had to tell Eve that Amy was pregnant and tell her that he was the father. It wasn't the talk he wanted to have in that moment, in that place with Eve.

- You know since you backed from the market you have been acting a little strange - Eve said - It is like your body is here, but your mind in another place…I'm your girlfriend. You can't tell me what is going on

- Believe in me - Matt replied with a smile - There isn't anything wrong!

- Are you sure? - Eve asked

- Yes - Matt said and kissed Eve's lips - Let's go to the outside before they notice we aren't in there - Eve smiled and then two walked to the garden where the birthday party was happening.

- Where have you two been? - Jeff asked his older brother while he and Eve sat at his side

- You must be the worst brother someone could wish - Shane said drinking his beer

- What did you mean with that? - Jamie asked laying her head is Shane's chest

- Well, the two were alone in the house and Jeff decided to announce it in laud voice - Shane explained

- I don't want to be bad, but one Hardy baby around here is already enough - Shannon replied laughing. Eve blushed and Matt hearing the word "baby" didn't have any reaction

- What do you have against Nero? - Jeff asked looking to his long date friend

- Talking about Nero, I'm going to see how he is - Trish said with a smile and walked out of the table where they were reunited. Gil was sat in another table with his friends.

Instead of walking to Nero's room, Trish walked to the entrance hall, and in there she found out her purse. Taking from it from her cell phone she started looking for Amy's number. By the way Matt reacted some moments before, she was sure he already knew Amy was pregnant with his baby.

- Why don't you answer Amy? - Trish said in a whisper a little concern with her best friend

- You know, don't you? - Trish heard Matt's voice behind her. Turning around she stayed face-to-face with him

- I know about what? - Trish asked and tried to show an innocent smile

- Trish, you know pretty well about what I'm talking about - Matt replied - You are her best friend…

- Fine - Trish said finally - I know about it…Amy was with afraid of telling you, but I guess she already told you! What did you do? Why doesn't she answer the cell phone?

- I didn't do anything - Matt answered

- I'm pretty sure you did something - Trish replied a little mad

- You didn't understand…I didn't do anything! - Matt repeated again - Amy told me she was pregnant. I understood that I was the father, but then I asked her if she and Shane weren't dating! She freaked out and ran way! I'm trying to talk with her since she left me, but she doesn't answer her cell phone

- Why did you ask her if she was dating him? - Trish asked - If she slept with you it means she isn't with him

- Well, four years ago she was dating me and sleeping with Adam - Matt replied

- Matt, in this moment I hate you because you are an asshole - Trish said and starting walking to the garden and Matt followed her

- Trish - Matt said - Please, tell me where she is

- No! - Trish replied without stop walking

- Please - Matt bagged - I need to talk with her! She is mad with me…I can be an asshole, but I'm sure that the stress can hurt the baby…I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened with her or with the baby

- Matt, stop it! - Trish replied - After what you did, you will not talk with her! I'm the one who will go talk with her!

- I'm the father - Matt replied a little mad with the petit blonde

- I don't care! You don't have anything to do with the pregnancy after this - Trish yelled and looked to her front. Everyone was looking to her and Matt

- Do you have something to tell me Trish? - Jeff asked looking to his wife

* * *

After a hot shower, Amy was laid in her bed watching TV. She couldn't wait for back to her house. "Why didn't I buy a ticket to leave this night?" Amy thought and in that moment she heard a knock on the door.

A little surprised the red hair woman walked to the door and opened it. She tried to close the door when saw who was, but it was already too late

- Amy let me talk - Matt said

- Matt, we don't have anything to talk - Amy replied - I know you don't want anything to do with this baby, so leave me alone!

- Did I do something that showed you that I didn't want anything to do with the baby? - Matt asked - I only asked you if you weren't dating Shane or what the hell his name is

- Well, didn't you ask me it because you thought the baby could be his? - Amy asked her ex-boyfriend

- No, I never thought it! I only asked you it because if you were with him, then you would have the same problems as I'll have with Eve - Matt answered - Please Amy, I want to talk with you

Amy looked to him once again. She hated the way how he convinced her - Come in! - Amy said and let Matt entered in her room - So, what do you have to say? - Amy asked closing the door

- I want to make part of his life - Matt said - This baby isn't only your responsibility, it is mine too! I wouldn't feel right for having my son or daughter walking around the Earth without know him

- Fine - Amy said "Why did I think for a minute you would let me down?" Amy thought looking to Matt

- Should I say something more? - Matt asked with a smile - I'm new on this

- I'm new on this too - Amy replied and showed a smile - I have an appointment next week. I can call you after it, to tell you the news

- Great - Matt said and walked to the door - Is there something more I should know? Is there something I can do?

- I guess you should tell your family about this - Amy said - Is better they know sooner then later and get mad with us

- Yeah, right…- Matt said "I need to tell Eve" he thought concern - But I guess it will be weird…Trish announced she was pregnant today

- What? - Amy asked confused

- Long story…- Matt answered and opened the bedroom door - Is better you call her! It is a funny story!

- I'll call her! - Amy said and walked to the door too

- Bye, Ames - Matt said with a smile

- Bye, Matt - Amy said and closed the door. With a smile on her face she lied in the bed again. Even after what she did to him four years ago, Matt would be at her side, he would be at their side.

* * *

- Another baby, Trish? - Jeff asked very surprise when he and Trish entered in their house. Trish was carrying Nero - Why did you tell Matt first than me?

- Jeff we need to talk - Trish said and gave Nero to Jeff

- How could this happen? - Jeff asked and Trish looked to him. He noticed her eyes on him, she was joking with him - Trish, you understood what I asked

- I know - Trish said and smiled and walked to the kitchen. Jeff followed her and sat in a chair, while she prepared Nero's baby bottle - Jeff, I'm not pregnant!

- You know in this moment I'm confused - Jeff said his wife - If you aren't pregnant, so who is? Which pregnancy where you two talking about? - Jeff asked. Trish tried to answer, but before she had time to do it, Jeff continued talking - Don't tell me Eve is already pregnant? Now, I know why she blushed…

- Jeff, easy down! Eve is not pregnant! - Trish said - Amy is pregnant!

- Amy, like our Amy? - Jeff asked and Trish nodded with her head - Why were you and Matt talking about her pregnancy? Like you said Matt doesn't have anything to do with it…it only says respect to Amy and her boyfriend

- Jeff, how can I say this? - Trish said sitting at Jeff's side and then gave him the baby bottle - Forget that stupid last sentence…Me and Matt were discussing and when people discuses they say stupid things

- Can you finally tell me what is going on? - Jeff asked getting a little tired of the conversation. Couldn't Trish tell him what was going without all those questions?

- Jeff you are going to be an uncle - Trish said very quickly

- Matt knocked up Amy? - Jeff asked very surprise and Trish nodded with her head - What did I lose?

- Nothing much…Matt and Amy slept together once and she ended up pregnant - Trish said looking to her son with a smile

- I don't know what to say - Jeff said giving the bottle to Nero

- Neither do I - Trish replied - I already talked with Amy! Now, I hope Matt does what he has to do

- I know my brother, he will not leave Amy alone - Jeff said without took his eyes from Nero - How can someone not love these little things?

- And I'm pretty sure Matt will not try to teach his baby how to do a Swanton bomb

- Are you crazy? - Jeff asked and looked to Trish - Matt will never try to teach the Swanton to his baby…I'm sure he will try to teach the Moonsault or maybe the Twist of Fate

- Jeff - Trish said a little mad and Jeff put the empty bottle on top of the table - When will you grow up?

- Trish, this is one of the reasons why you love me - Jeff said and kissed Trish. Nero who was looking to his parents smiled

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as grammar mistakes...Hope you liked this chapter!**

**It was one of mines favourite chapters...Everyone thinks Trish is pregnant, well, not everyone, but almost everyone thinks she is pregnant! Well, I really hope you liked this chapter as I liked to write**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Telling The Family

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! How are you??? I'm fine thanks...Trying to survive to another week in the school (Only more three weeks and I'm out...well, then I have exams but I want school to finish)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a special thanks to kiki, layali86, ****Adrea019****, breakingdawn105 and ****leelee0212****. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Well, hope you enjoy this new chapter...READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- You aren't joking right? - Amy asked Trish laughing - How will you tell that you aren't pregnant?

- I'll find some excuse - Trish answered her best friend - So, how are the things between you and Matt?

- It is everything fine - Amy answered - We talked and everything is fine!

- Can I already start spreading the news about going to be an aunt? - Trish asked

- I don't know to whom you want to tell, but is better you easy down - Amy said - I know we are going to tell it to our families, but I want to keep it down for a while..

- Keep it down? - Trish asked her friend - Amy, you are pregnant! Your belly will start to grow…

- I know - Amy replied - Trish, you know mine and Matt's story. Four years ago it ended up because a stupid mistake I did! Now, I'm pregnant and he is the father! We aren't together and he has a girlfriend

- You are afraid about what people can think - Trish said

- A little - Amy answered and looked to the clock which was on top of the bedside table - I need to go sleep…I have a plane to catch tomorrow

- When I was pregnant with Nero, I read something about planes and pregnancies - Trish said a little concerned

- Don't worry Trish…It doesn't hurt the baby! I read it in some place before catch the plane - Amy replied

- I hope so…Bye Amy - Trish said from the other side

- Bye - Amy said and hung up the cell phone. Turning off the light, Amy lied her head on the pillow "Life is strange" Amy thought closing her eyes

* * *

- Eve, we need to talk - Matt said walking from his kitchen's house. Eve who was lied in the couch watching TV looked to him

- Is something wrong? - Eve asked a little concern

- There isn't anything wrong. I only have something to tell you - Matt explained and sat at her side - Do you remember when I went to the market this afternoon?

- Yes - Eve answered - When you backed you looked very strange

- I didn't go to the market…- Matt confessed - I went to talk with Amy

- Amy? Your ex-girlfriend who cheated on you? - Eve asked very surprise without know how to react. She wanted to get mad with him for lying to her, but she had the feeling this wasn't the reason why she should get mad with what he had to tell her - Why did you go meet her?

- She had something to tell me - Matt said and breathed very deep trying to win courage to tell Eve what was going on - Amy told me she was pregnant

- What do you have to do with that? - Eve questioned him - I know you two stayed friends after what happened but why did she tell you that?

- Before you start yelling with me, two months ago we weren't together - Matt said

- Oh my God! - Eve said a little mad and put on her feet - You are the father? - Eve asked her boyfriend

- Yes - Matt said looking to Eve's green eyes - I went to meet Amy this afternoon and she told me she was pregnant

- I can't believe on this - Eve replied - So, what does it mean? - Eve asked and Matt looked to her confuse - So, where are we now?

- Well, it is up to you - Matt answered - Amy and I will only stay friends! I don't want to break up the things between us

- I don't want it too - Eve said - But I don't like the position where I'm now! I'm the girl who dates the guy who knocked up another girl one month before started dating with me. People will start seeing Amy pregnant, and they will know you are the father and I'll become a slut…This is something that I don't like

- Do you want to break up? - Matt asked

- I don't know what I want in this moment - Eve answered and walked out of the living room. Some moments after Matt heard the front door slamming. And for some strange reason, he wasn't concerned with what had happened between him and Eve. Hearing the sound of the door, Lucas walked to the living room and sat at Matt's side

- You are the only one with whom I can count - Matt commented looking to the dog that barked

* * *

- Did you already read the book I gave you? - Christie asked her daughter

- I have been trying to read it - Amy answered with a little smile. After back from Cameron, Amy had driven to her mother's house - Mom, I have something to tell you…

- What is? - Christie asked taking her eyes from the laundry. The two women were in the kitchen

- I have news…I have great news! - Amy said showing a smile - At least I think they are great news

- Tell me you aren't going to back to the wrestling business - Christie said a little disappointed - After what did to you, it would be the biggest mistake of your life

- I'm not going to wrestler again…In fact, I can't wrestler for some time - Amy said and Christine looked to her confuse - I'm pregnant!

- Oh my God! - Christie said very happy and hugged her daughter - I'm going to have a grandchild?

- Yes, mom - Amy said and Christie sat at her side

- Why didn't you tell me you and Shane backed? - Christie asked - How did he react when you told him?

- I didn't tell him - Amy answered "Here comes the moment…" she thought

- Amy, are you afraid of his reaction? - Christie asked her daughter and held her hands - I'm sure he will accept! You don't need to be afraid

- Mom, Shane doesn't need to accept this baby - Amy said - He isn't the father

- So, who is? - Christie asked confuse

"Here it goes" Amy thought - Matt is the father!

* * *

When Matt woke up, he noticed Eve had already left. Only Lucas was lied on the bed. "I should have found another way to tell her about the pregnancy" Matt thought to himself

- Let's get up because today will be a hard day - Matt commented getting out from the bed. Matt was going to tell the news to his father and Jeff, if Trish hadn't already told Jeff, before catch his plane.

Half hour later, Matt was already driving to his father's house. Jeff would be there with Trish. Stopping the car, Matt walked out of it and looked to his father's house. He remembered the last time he talked about Amy with his father. After what happened four years ago, Gil decided to forget that Amy existed - This will not be easy - Matt said

* * *

- You know, last night for a moment I thought you and Matt had done something stupid - Gil said Trish who looked to him confuse - I thought you were pregnant with Matt's child

- Oh…- Trish exclaimed "It really looked alike" Trish thought remembering last night events

- So, when will the baby born? - Gil asked

- Trish isn't pregnant - Jeff answered entering in the kitchen with Nero. He sat on the balcony with the baby in his arms - Who is your hero? - Jeff asked and Nero laughed. Trish looked to him a little mad

- Can someone explain to me what is going on? - Gil asked confuse

- I'm not pregnant…- Trish confessed

- Why did you say last night you were pregnant? - Gil asked

- Dad, when Matt arrives you will know what is going on - Jeff said

- Matt? - Gil asked looking to Jeff - What do you know that I don't?

- I know that if my husband doesn't shut is mouth, tomorrow we are going to talk with a lawyer and start the divorcing process - Trish said looking to Jeff who smiled

- Don't say those things in front of Nero - Jeff said - Mommy didn't say those crazy things…Mommy and daddy will always be together

- Don't lie to the kid…- Matt said walking into the kitchen - You know very well that Trish is only waiting for Nero to make two to ask for the divorce

- Don't say that word in front of Nero - Jeff replied covering Nero's ears. Trish laughed and walked to the two

- I'm going to take care of him for now - Trish said. Jeff gave Nero to Trish who stayed with the one year old baby in her arms

- So, now that Matt already appeared, what is going on? - Gil asked looking to all his family - If Trish isn't pregnant, who is?

- It is a big story - Matt answered his father

- I don't think it is so big - Jeff replied and Matt looked to him - It is only need a day, maybe some hours…sometimes minutes! Believe me, it isn't such a big story

"He already knows" Matt thought and then looked again to his father - Dad, I have something to tell you - Matt said and Gil looked to him with curiosity - You are going to have a grandson and I'm going to be a father

- Those are great news - Gil said and hugged his older son and then looked to Jeff and Trish - You already knew about this?

- Trish had to tell me or then I would think that I was going to have another baby - Jeff answered

- And I received the news by the mommy - Trish said and looked to Matt. He could read in her eyes what she wanted "Tell him who the mother is" Matt read in her eyes

- Why isn't Eve here? - Gil asked

- Because she doesn't have anything to do with it - Matt answered

- What did you do? - Gil questioned getting confuse - Did you cheat on her?

- No! - Matt answered - We weren't together when this happened

- Do you want me to tell him? - Jeff asked his brother. Jeff knew his brother and to tell to his father about Amy was really a hard task

- I would appreciate it - Matt answered

- Amy is the one who is pregnant - Jeff finally said. For some moments anyone said anything. Gil looked to Matt once again and then walked out of the kitchen. Next thing they heard was the door slamming

- Why did he act like this? - Trish asked in a whisper to Jeff

- Amy was like a daughter to him…After what she did to Matt, dad decided to forget she existed - Jeff answered in a whisper too so Matt couldn't hear

- He could have hit me - Matt said looking to Trish and Jeff "Last night Eve slammed the door and now my dad slams the door. This will not work how I thought it would" Matt thought

* * *

- Matt? - Christie asked very surprise without take her eyes from her daughter - The same Matt you dated four years ago?

- Yes - Amy answered - And before you ask we aren't together…It just happened and I got pregnant

- Does he already know? - her mother asked

- Yes - Amy said and a smile appeared on her face - And he will support me! He said that would be at my side

- Amy, you are pregnant with your ex-boyfriend child - Christie said - Doesn't it look strange to you?

- What do you mean? - Amy asked

- Don't you think it can mean something? - Christie asked her daughter who looked to her confuse

- What should it mean? - Amy asked but her mother only smiled to her. "What should it mean?" Amy thought to herself

* * *

- Matt, can we talk? - Eve asked entering in Matt's locker room

- Yes, sure - Matt answered looking to his girlfriend. After leave Cameron, Matt tried to talk with his father, but Gil made everything to avoid him. It had been already a long time since he and Gild had been mad with each other like that

- I know I overreact last night - Eve said sitting in a bench and Matt sat at her side - But, you can't expect me to accept the idea that your ex-girlfriend is pregnant with your child

- You didn't overreacted last night - Matt said and showed a smile - I thought you acted very well…You didn't hit me! - a smile appeared in Eve's face - So, what did you decide?

- Like you said it happened one month ago before we start dating. I don't see why we can't stay together - Eve said and kissed him. When Eve walked out of the locker room, Matt stayed in there thinking in what just happened. Why wasn't he feeling happy? Eve wasn't mad with him anymore and she wanted them to stay together. "What is going on with you?" Matt thought to himself

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did...Sorry for the grammar mistakes **

**So, will Matt realize what is going on with him? And will Amy understand what her mother wanted to say??? Well, in future chapters you will find out!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Wishes

**Hi!! Well, I survived to another week on school! I hope I survive to the next one too...**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thansk too to layali86, ****leelee0212****, ****trishjeffhardy****, brianna aka friendfan11, ****bratchild20042002**** and ****Adrea019**** for review last chapter...YOU STILL ROCK!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter...It is a small one, but I hope you like it!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**  


* * *

**One Week Later**

Amy entered in the medical office to her first pregnancy check. "I should have accepted when Trish asked me if I didn't want her to come with me" Amy thought. She was feeling very nervous and was sure that would feel a lot better if her best friend was at her side

- Good morning - the doctor said with a smile on her face - Please take a seat - she said pointing to a chair and Amy sat in there - Is it your first pregnancy?

- Yes - Amy answered with a little smile

- You took a pregnancy test, right? - the doctor asked and Amy nodded with her head - What do you think about make the first ultrasound? At the same time, you can ask me everything you want

- Sure - Amy said. She was going to see her baby for the first time

* * *

- C'mon Nero…just a little step - Trish said. She was trying to teach Nero walking - C'mon do it for mommy - Trish said with a smile but the only thing Nero did was smile - Fine, today we can stop with it - Trish picked up Nero and carried him to the high chair.

Trish loved to spend her time with Nero, but sometimes she hated be so much time at home without have anything to do. After move in to Cameron, Trish opened a new yoga studio, but after Nero born, she stopped going there so many times. And she hated to stay so much time way from Jeff. She and Nero used to go with him to some house shows, but sometimes it was hard because Nero was still a baby.

The petit blonde put Nero in the high chair and in that moment she heard her cell phone ringing. Trish walked to it and saw it was Amy

- So, how was the consult? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Fine - Amy answered her friend with a smile on her face - I heard the heart beating and I did my first ultrasound

- I remember my first ultrasound - Trish said and sat on a chair always with her eyes on Nero who was playing with a teddy bear - And I remember it because the doctor said that it was a boy and Jeff made a big party…Do you already know if it is a boy or a girl?

- No - Amy said - But I know when the baby will born

- To when is the due? - Trish asked with curiosity

- January 5 - Amy answered

- I think that everything will be fine by then - Trish said remembering the situation between Matt and his father

- What did you mean? - Amy asked confused without understand about what Trish was talking about

"Damn it" Trish thought to herself and bit her lip - It isn't anything important

- Don't lie to me - Amy said from the other side

- It is just Gil - Trish confessed - But you don't need to worry

- What does Gil have? - Amy asked "You are going to tell me what is going on" Amy thought to herself

- Matt told him about your pregnancy and he got mad - Trish told Amy

- Oh…- Amy exclaimed. To say the true, it wasn't a big surprise to her. After what happened four years ago between her, Matt and Adam, Gil got really mad with her. When he heard what happened, he never more said a word to her.

- But you don't need to worry. I'm sure that Matt will resolve the things - Trish said very quickly. She didn't want Amy to get concern with anything - And if Gil doesn't hear Matt, Jeff will talk with him

- I don't think it will be so easy - Amy said "Maybe I should try to talk with Gil" Amy thought to herself

-So, did you already tell to your band what is going on? - Trish asked changing subject

- We reunited to talk and they ended up saying that wanted some time off until Shane decided to act like a civilized person to me - Amy answered - I didn't end up telling them what was going on…

- You should do it - Trish answered - A pregnant woman can't have the same schedule that had before be pregnant

- I know it Trish - Amy replied - You don't need to worry…If they decide to back, I'll tell them…or maybe my belly will be bigger and they will notice it

- Fine…it is up to you - Trish said - But you already know my opinion

- Yes Trish, I know it - Amy said and in that moment heard the doorbell ringing - I need to go…Someone is at the door! I call you later

- Wait! - Trish said and Amy waited - Did you already call Matt to tell him the news?

- Yes - Amy answered very quickly and heard the doorbell again - I need to go Trish…Bye - with those words she hung up her cell phone and walked to the door and opened it - What are you doing here? - Amy asked very surprise

* * *

- What is going on with you? - Michelle asked Eve

- Anything - Eve answered very mad tying her things to then leave to the hotel room - Anything at all! - she said throwing her things inside the bag "I can't believe on this" she thought. Eve had tried to call him some hours ago but Matt hadn't answered and when he did it he said he didn't answer because was talking with Amy "Why did this have to happen?"

- You can tell me what is going on - Michelle said. Eve sat in the bench and Michelle sat at her - So, what is going on?

- Amy is pregnant - Eve said and Michelle looked to her confuse - Amy Dumas is pregnant

- So, what do you have to do with it? - Michelle asked

- I don't know…Matt is the father - Eve answered with sarcasm

- Did he cheat on you? - Michelle questioned

- No…it was before we started dating - Eve answered - I feel out of place! He didn't answer my calls because was talking with her

- Do you want an advice? - Michelle said and Eve looked to her. "I really need one" the WWE diva thought - Try to look happy

- What? - Eve asked - I'm not going to look happy when I hate this situation! Did you know how many times I already wished she wasn't pregnant? How many times I already wished that baby didn't exist?

- Eve, try to look happy or Matt will break up with you - Michelle told her friend - And about the baby doesn't exist, I don't know how many months she is pregnant, but until the three months a lot of things can happen

Eve stayed looking to Michelle "A lot of things can happen" Eve thought "More quickly Matt breaks with me than she loses the baby"

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...What did you think about this chapter???? I hope you tell me**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**NEW CHAPTER!!! Only one more week nd then I'll be free to write new chapters to this story (well, to all my stories)..I'll be free to write how many chapters I want...I'm so happy for it!!!**

**First of all I want to thanks to everyone who read last chapter and of course to layali86 and ****Adrea019**** for the reviews...BIG THANKS!!!**

**I hope everyone enjoyes the new chapter...It will only bring more drama to the story (like it didn't have already enought)**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked again without took her eyes from the unexpected visitor

- We need to talk - the man answered - May I come in?

- I don't think we have something to talk - Amy replied - Shane, everything you had to say, you already said

- I don't want the band to break up because we can't handle each other - Shane replied

- If I remember right, you were the one who insulted me and treated me like a dog when we broke up - Amy said

- Because I didn't want us to break - Shane said - May I enter?

- No…- Amy said

- Amy, I want you to give me one more chance - Shane confessed - I need you to forgive me for what happened…I was stupid and I shouldn't have said what I said! I'm really sorry

- No - Amy said again

- Why not? - Shane asked - Please Amy, forgive me…It can be a new start for us - he said and Amy stayed looking to him thinking

- I forgive you for everything you said - Amy said after some moments in silence and then saw a smile appearing on his face - But, I think we should stay as we are now

- Why don't you give me a chance? - Shane asked and tried to hold Amy's hand, but she didn't let him - We could make it work this time

- Shane, I'm pregnant - Amy revealed and Shane looked to her very surprised. Last time he and Amy had been together was five months ago, so no way he would be the father

- Who is the father? - Shane asked but Amy didn't answer "Get out of here Shane" she thought to herself - Do you know who is?

- Yes, I know who is - Amy answered very mad. How could he do such question?

- So, who is? - Shane asked again

Amy bit her lip and looked to him "There it goes" Amy thought - Matt - Amy answered finally to the question

- What? - Shane asked without know how to react - Your ex-boyfriend?

- Yes - Amy answered and before had time to say something more Shane talked

- You must be joking with me - Shane said feeling very mad - Here I'm here, saying I'm sorry for what I told you when I was right

- I don't love him anymore - Amy replied feeling very strange for saying those words - It just happened

- Do you really think I'm dumb? - Shane yelled - Everything I said was true…you never got over him! You dated me liking him

- Shane is better you go - Amy said

- Why? Are you waiting for him? - Shane asked feeling even more mad

- Please, go - Amy said once again - Get out of here!

- You are ridiculous Amy - Shane said

- What? - Amy asked looking to Shane

- Four years ago you cheated on him with a guy who was his best friend…Now, you are pregnant and he is the father….You have been playing with everyone around you - Shane exclaimed. Amy stayed looking to him without know what to say - You know something Amy, you will end up alone because you don't know what you want from your life…

- Get out of here - Amy finally said without feeling very fine - Get out Shane!

- Don't worry Amy, because staying at your side is the last thing I want in this moment - Shane replied - I hope you burn in hell - with those words Shane walked out of there leaving Amy behind.

Amy closed the front door and walked to the living room. Feeling pain in her abdomen Amy sat on the couch - Just breath - Amy whispered to herself and touched with her hand on her belly. Grabbing her cell phone, Amy looked for her mother's number. Feeling even more pain, this time Amy saw blood.

- Yes? - Amy heard her mother from the other side

- Mom…I need you here - Amy said before passed out leaving a very concern Christie from the other side

* * *

Trish was lied in her living room couch waiting for Jeff back home. He had called her and told her that was backing today. She looked to her clock "2.a.m." she thought to herself and in that moment heard the main door being open.

- I'm here - Trish said with a little smile on her face

- Hey - Jeff said and walked to her - Where is Nero?

- At this hour? I think he is sleeping - Trish answered and pulled Jeff to her top - So, why did you decide to back sooner?

- I wanted to see my wife - Jeff answered and kissed Trish who kissed him back

- I…missed…you…too - Trish said in the middle of the kisses. She pushed Jeff closer to her. In the moment Jeff was taking off Trish's shirt, her cell phone rang. Both of them ignored it, but then the cell phone rang again

-Who is at this hour? - Jeff asked while Trish grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table

- It's Amy - Trish said looking to the ID and answered it - Yes? - Trish said with a little smile and Jeff kissed her neck. Very quickly she lost her smile when heard the voice from the other side. It wasn't Amy, it was her mother' voice - What? - Trish said very concerned and Jeff looked to her - Oh my god…Sure…I'll - Trish said and with those words hung up the cell phone

- What happened? - Jeff asked concerned

- Amy is in the hospital - Trish answered looking to her husband - Her mother called me by her cell phone and asked me to go there

- Why does she want you to go there? - Jeff asked

- To try to talk with Amy - Trish answered with a little smile - Now, do you mind move? I need to get a plane…Oh, and please don't so anything stupid

- What do you mean with stupid? - Jeff asked letting Trish walk out of the couch

- While you are with Nero, don't do anything stupid - Trish said

- Did I ever do something stupid? - Jeff asked without take his eyes from Trish who walked to a closet and took from there a jacket

- I promise that I'll be back tomorrow - Trish said and walked to Jeff - Don't say anything to Matt - Trish said and then walked to her son's bedroom

- What? - Jeff asked and followed Trish - She is in the hospital

- I know - Trish said entering in the boy's bedroom. She walked to the crib and saw him sleeping - Mommy will be back tomorrow - Trish said in a whisper and kissed his forehead

- Matt should know that Amy is the hospital - Jeff said when Trish walked out of the room

- No, he doesn't - Trish replied closing the door

- Did happen something with the baby? - Jeff asked

- I have no idea - Trish answered and kissed his lips - Promise me you aren't going to say anything

- I'm not going to say anything - Jeff said with a smile with his hands behind his back, so Trish wouldn't see what he was doing with his fingers

- Promise me - Trish said

- I promise - Jeff said with a smile

- Love you - Trish said kissing again his lips

- Love you too - Jeff said and waited for Trish to leave the house. When he was sure that Trish had already left, Jeff walked to his bag and took from there his cell phone "Matt needs to know" Jeff thought searching for his brother's ID

* * *

Matt was sleeping in his hotel bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. Opening his eyes he looked to the clock "3.a.m" Matt saw in the clock. He tried to ignore the knock but then he heard it again

- I'm coming - Matt said walking to the door. "Who is?" he thought opening the door - What are you doing here? - Matt asked very surprise

- I decided to make you a little surprise - Eve answered a little smile and kissed his lips - Didn't you like it?

- I liked it - Matt said and Eve entered in his room - Do you know what time it is?

- Yes - Eve answered and sat on his bed - Tomorrow is my day off, so I decided to catch a plane and to come here to be with you…I thought it was a nice idea…Are you sure you liked it?

- Yes - Matt answered and closed the bedroom door

- I have the feeling you would love it if it was Amy - Eve whispered to herself very mad

- Did you say something? - Matt asked looking to her

- No - Eve said without lose her smile "I hate her" Eve thought

- I'll be right back - Matt said and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, he looked to the mirror "What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt thought to himself. Why didn't he feel what he used to feel for Eve anymore?

* * *

"Why did she have to back?" Eve thought to herself very mad and in that moment heard Matt cell phone ringing. She walked to it and saw who was: it was Jeff

Looking to the bathroom door, she answered it - Yes? - Eve answered

- Did I call to the wrong number? - Jeff asked

- If you want to call Matt, you didn't…It is Eve - Eve said without took her eyes from the bathroom door

- May I talk with Matt? - Jeff asked - It is something urgent…It is about Amy

- He isn't here right now, he went to the reception - Eve lied. How she was tired of that name

- Do you mind tell him to call me when he backs? - Jeff said

- Don't worry…when he backs, I will tell him to do it - Eve said with a smile on her face

- Thanks - Jeff said and hung up his cell phone

"Yes, I'm really going to tell him" Eve thought with a malicious smile on her face and then saw Matt walking out of the bathroom

- Didn't my cell phone ring? - Matt asked

- No - Eve said and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed his lips - It was only your impression

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes...So, what did you think about this chapter? Next chapter you will know if Amy and the baby are fine...**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Still in Love

**Hi!!!! Today was my last school day, so now I'm free to write new chapters to this story and to all my others (well, I'm not so free because I have some exams to do)...**

**Hope everyone enjoyed past chapter and thanks to all the people who reviewed: layali86, kiki, friendfan11and Adrea019!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter...You will find out if Amy lost the baby or not...**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

After spend some hours in a plane Trish was finally in Atlanta. The petit blonde was in front of Amy's room. Christie had told her that after wake up Amy hadn't talked with anyone

"What is going on with you red head?" Trish thought opening the door and saw Amy lied in bed

- Hi - Trish said with a sweet voice and with a smile on her face. She walked to the gurney and sat at Amy's side - What is going on? - Trish asked but Amy didn't say anything - What happened to you pass out? - once again Amy didn't say anything - Amy, you are putting everyone concerned with you…It is because of the baby? The doctors already said that everything is fine

- I think I still loving Matt - Amy said leaving a very surprised Trish without know what to say - I didn't say a word, because I knew I would say this…and I prefer to say this in front of my best friend than my mother- Amy explained to Trish

- Fine…- Trish said and tried to keep the smile on her face - Why do you think it?

- Because when I said "I don't love him anymore", I felt a strange feeling…I knew I was lying to myself - Amy confessed looking to Trish's eyes - Why my life is such a mess? I don't do anything right…Shane was right

- Shane was right? - Trish asked confused and Amy explained to Trish what happened some hours ago between her and her ex-boyfriend. For some moments none of them said a word - I have no idea about what I should say - Trish said breaking the silence

- Did you ever think that a mistake isn't a mistake? - Amy asked and Trish looked to her confuse

- What did you mean with it? - Trish asked

- Anything - Amy replied with her hand in her belly "Maybe you weren't a mistake" she thought

Looking around the room Trish looked to a small book that was on top of the bedside table - Life is Never What You Wish - Trish read the title and picked up the book - What is this?

- The book my mother wants me to read…- Amy answered - I don't have courage to read it because the title has everything to do with my life…

- I think it has something to do with everyone's life - Trish answered and opened the book

- Shouldn't you be home? - Amy asked "Why does he need to be with her?" Amy thought thinking in Matt and Eve "We will never back…not after what I did to him"

- Nero is at home with Jeff who backed home soon - Trish answered - It was supposed I have a night of fun in my room, but then I ended up having "fun" in the plane - Amy looked to Trish and smiled - Why don't you tell him?

- What? - Amy asked confused without understand about what Trish was talking

- Why don't you talk with Matt? - Trish said without took her eyes from the book - Why don't you tell him what you feel?

- Because he is dating that girl…- Amy replied

- That girl…It sounds like you are jealous - Trish said and Amy didn't say anything - Do you like Eve?

- I don't have anything against her…She looks a nice person…Well, she must be a nice person or then would send Matt to hell when he told her about the baby - Amy answered - And most important Matt looks happy with her

- Yeah, they look happy, but then they got together one month ago - Trish said - Maybe they will not last too long

- Trish - Amy said a little serious

- C'mon I can wish them to break up! - Trish said - If you want to know I prefer you in my family than her!

- We are already family without be family - Amy said

- I know it - Trish replied - Did you ever hear that people with green eyes are liars?

- I'm not going to answer you - Amy said with a smile. It was good see that Trish was at her side, Trish supported her.

- Life isn't fair. It is just fairer than death - Trish read in the book and then looked to Amy - Amy, never read this book

- I'm not making intentions of reading it - Amy said and looked to her belly. She heard Trish' voice reading other sentences from the book, but she wasn't paying attention "I still in love with your daddy" Amy thought "And I think I never forgot him"

* * *

After Eve leave in the morning, Matt went to take a shower. When he walked out of it, he heard his cell phone ringing. He saw the ID, and saw it was Jeff

- Yes - Matt said answering his cell phone

- Why didn't you call me last night? - Jeff asked a little mad

- What? - Matt asked confused. Was he supposed to call his brother last night? - Why should I have called you?

- It isn't important now…- Jeff said and in that moment heard Nero crying - Look, Amy last night went to the hospital

- What happened with her? - Matt asked concerned

- I don't know…Her mother called Trish and asked her to go to Atlanta - Jeff explained walking to his son's bedroom - Now, if Trish asks you how you know about it, don't say that I was the one who told you, because then I'm death…

- Sure…Bye - Matt said and hung up the cell phone. He looked to his cell phone clock. "If I catch a plane now, I'll be in there in one hour" Matt thought thinking in Amy and in their baby.

* * *

Amy was lied in the gurney. Trish and her mother had left her alone because went to eat something

"How I hate hospital food" Amy thought looking to the plate which was at her front. Last time she had to eat something in the hospital was some years ago when she broke her neck - I'm not going to eat this - Amy said in a whisper

- I think you should eat that - she heard a familiar voice.

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked looking to the bedroom door. After last night, last person she wanted to see was him. "I need to settle my ideas" Amy thought

- I came to see how you are…Jeff called me - Matt answered and walked to her - How are you? - Matt asked

- The baby is fine - Amy answered and then didn't say anything more

- And you? - Matt asked

- I'm fine too - Amy said with a little smile "Maybe he is concerned with me too" Amy thought

- What happened? - Matt questioned her. Amy stayed without know what to say "Why do I always end up lying you?" Amy asked herself

- I started feeling dizzy…- Amy answered - I was with my mother and she decided to bring me to the hospital…the doctors said that was the blood pressure

Matt looked to her. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling she was hiding something. He knew when she was hiding something from him. "You only didn't find about the affair she was having behind your back" a voice said in Matt's head - Are you sure it wasn't anything more? - Matt asked

- Well, if it was, the doctors didn't tell me anything - Amy said. How strange was being for her to stay in the same room as Matt after everything she said Trish some hours ago. In that moment Matt's cell phone rang

- Sorry…- Matt said and saw the number. "I need to get the plane or Vince will kick my ass" Matt said and ignored the call. He looked to Amy with a smile - I need to go or Vince fires me - Matt said. Only he knew how those words hurt him. He wanted to stay at her side

- Oh…so bye - Amy said and lost her smile

- I'll call you to see how the things are - Matt said with a smile and started walking to the door. When he opened the door he stayed face-to-face with Trish

- What are you doing here? - Trish asked surprised but didn't give time to Matt answered - Jeff, told you, didn't he?

- I have no idea about whom you are talking - Matt answered and looked once again to Amy - I need to go…Bye

- Bye - Amy said and saw Matt walking out of the room

- He promised me he wouldn't tell…- Trish said a little mad with her husband - He will sleep in the couch until the rest of his life

- Trish, you knew Jeff was going to tell Matt - Amy said trying to calm down Trish, something that was a hard task

- I'm going to kill him - Trish whispered

- Why didn't you want Jeff to tell Matt? - Amy asked

- Because I wanted to know if everything was fine with you - Trish answered

- You wanted to make sure that I didn't lose the baby? - Amy asked and Trish looked to her without say a word - Because if I had lost it, Matt wouldn't have any reason to come here

- Amy I'll be always at your side…I stayed at your side when you and Adam cheated on Matt - Trish said and sat at Amy's side - I prefer you with Matt than Eve and I would love you to tell Matt what you feel for him, but I don't want you to get hurt

- After everything that happened on my life is hard to get hurt - Amy replied - I'm ready to anything

- No, you aren't - Trish said with a smile - Believe me, labour is very painful, even with all the meds…- Amy laughed but didn't say anything - And so you know, Matt would come here even if you lost the baby…

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (trying to improve)**

**Amy didn't lose the baby...To say the truth it didn't make part of my plans to make her lose the baby in this chapter, but who knows in the future? A lot of things can happen...**

**Now, if anyone who reads it has green eyes, I hope you didn't got mad with me...In a poem I read that green eyes lie, so don't get mad with me, get mad with the person who wrote the poem (The poem was read in a class and I don't remember the name of the person who wrote it)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Forgive Him

**Hi!!! I can't believe it already passed one week since I posted a new chapter...Well, here I'm back with a new one and I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it!**

**To everyone who read last chapater thanks and thanks too to WoJo4EVER, Adrea019and layali for the wonderful reviews...THANKS A LOT!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, July 1st**

- Daddy is so proud of you - Jeff said following Nero while he was giving his first steps

- Jeff, did you hear what I said? - Matt asked his younger brother

- Yeah, dad continues mad with you - Jeff replied without took his eyes from his son - Why don't you go talk with him now?

- Yeah, you really heard what I said - Matt said with sarcasm - I went to talk with him half hour ago…I said everything I wanted and he didn't say anything. He walked out of the room leaving me behind

- I'm sure that when he sees his grandchild, he will forget everything that happened - Jeff said and grabbed Nero and then looked to his clock - Trish should have already backed

- Why doesn't he see that it was a mistake? - Matt said

- Was it really a mistake? - Jeff asked and Matt looked to him

- Don't start with it - Matt replied a little mad

- How many girls did you date after Amy? - Jeff asked his brother

- Jeff, I'm already over Amy - Matt said - And if I wasn't, we would never back together because of what she did to me four years ago…I forgave her, but I don't trust in her how I used…We could never more have a relationship

- Why is uncle Matt so stubborn? - Jeff asked Nero who smiled

- I don't like Amy anymore…that night was only a night - Matt said - I'm with Eve now

- About that…there is something I wanted to ask you - Jeff said thinking in the day that Amy went to the hospital and he called his brother - Was Eve with you in the day Amy went to the hospital?

- Why do you ask? - Matt asked without understand why Jeff was doing such question

- She answered your cell phone that night and I told her to tell you to call me - Jeff answered

- She didn't tell me anything - Matt said thinking in that night "I thought I heard my cell phone ringing" Matt thought suspicious, but then, he was sure Eve would never do such thing

- Well, bro is better you see what happened - Jeff said - Did you know that people with green eyes lie?

- What? - Matt asked confused

- Well, Trish told me it once - Jeff answered - I think it was when I was trying to ask her to marry and I had to hide it from her…

- So, you are saying that Eve lied me because she has green eyes? - Matt asked but didn't let Jeff answered - I'm sure she wouldn't lie…Why should she lie? It was my brother who called

- Maybe because I said Amy's name - Jeff replied

- She said that was fine with all this situation - Matt said "What can be a lie" Matt thought

- Matt, I'm your brother so is better you follow my advice, have look out - Jeff said - Sometimes people aren't what you expect

- I know it - Matt said remembering how Amy hurt him four years ago with Adam

- Trish should have already backed from the studio - Jeff said a little worried - Where is she?

* * *

- Are you sure you want to do this? - Trish asked Amy while was driving to Gil's house with Amy sat at her side

- Yes - Amy answered - I'm not going to let them stay mad because of me

- I don't think it is a good idea - Trish said - Amy you are pregnant…Two weeks ago you ended up in the hospital…

- Trish, I'm not going to end up on the hospital again - Amy replied - We are going to talk and I'm going to explain to Gil what happened

- What do you want to explain to him? - Trish asked confused - He has two kids…I don't think you need to explain what happened

- I'm not going to answer you - Amy said a little mad - Sometimes I think you are a real blonde

- No, I'm just your best friend who can say everything she wants - Trish replied with a smile - Sometimes I miss the times when we were on the road

- Why don't you ask to back? - Amy proposed - You could ask to back for some months. Vince would love it

- Sorry, but WWE isn't anymore what it used to be - Trish replied and stopped the car - I don't know why, but I have the feeling that it lost something…and most important I wouldn't back without you

Amy looked to Gil's house. Last time she had entered in there was in the Christmas, some months before she and Matt break up

- Wish me luck - Amy said opening the car door

- Good luck - Trish said and watched Amy walking to the main door "I have a bad feeling about this" Trish thought to herself and drove to her house

* * *

"Here it goes" Amy thought and knocked to the door. After waiting some moments, she saw the door being open. The man with a smile on his face, who opened her the door last time, was looking to her very serious. She had the feeling that he would start yelling with her and wouldn't let her talk

- What are you doing here? - Gil asked her trying to keep calm

- I thought we could talk - Amy answered - I really need to explain what is going on

- You don't have anything to explain to me - Gil replied - Now, if you don't mind get out of here!

- I know you are mad with me - Amy said putting her hand on the door so he wouldn't close the door on her face - What I did to Matt four years ago doesn't have an excuse, but I really need to talk with you

- Amy, you can't have everything you want - Gil said very mad - I will not hear a word! I have no idea how my son talks with you after what you did to him or how he backed to you…You will not convince me with your excuses

- I didn't come here because I wanted you to forgive me for what I did - Amy said - I came here to ask you to stop being mad with Matt! I'm pregnant, and he is the father…It was a mistake - "Mistake" Amy thought. That word hurt her because she didn't think that the baby was a mistake anymore - I don't want you to accept me, I just want you to accept the baby and I want you to start talking with Matt

Amy waited for Gil to say something, but he didn't say. The pregnant woman turned around to walk out of there "Now, I know why Matt is so stubborn" Amy thought to herself. After she gave some steps, she heard Gil's voice - Why are you doing this? - Gil asked

Amy turned around, to stay looking to his face - Because I think it is wrong you stay mad with Matt because I'm waiting his child - Amy explained - As I told you: be mad with me, not with them because they didn't commit any mistake

- Do you have any idea about what you did to Matt? - Gil asked

- Unfortunately, I do - Amy replied - And is it because of it that I'm here asking you to forgive him

The two stayed facing each other for some moments until Gil broke the silence - Come in - Gil said and a little smile appeared on Amy's face. She walked to the main door and entered in Gil's house. Gil closed the door and followed her to the living room

* * *

- What the hell are you doing here? - Jeff asked Shannon when saw him entering in his house

- You used to be nicer - Shannon replied a little confused with such reception

- He is like this because Trish didn't home, yet - Matt said. In that moment he was the one who had Nero. It wasn't a good idea to leave the baby with Jeff while he was so concerned with Trish

- Why doesn't she answer her cell phone? - Jeff asked himself

- I saw her - Shannon said and Jeff looked to him

- Where was she? - Jeff asked stayed less concerned

- Driving your car to your father's house - Shannon told him - And I think she was with Amy…At least it looked Amy

- What did you say? - Matt asked taking his eyes from his nephew "Amy and Trish went to my father's house?" Matt thought to himself "It doesn't sound good" - Are you sure about it?

- Yes - Shannon answered looking to his two friends - I thought your father couldn't see Amy at his front

- And he can't - Jeff said and looked to Matt and in that moment they heard the front door being open.

- I didn't know we had so many visits - Trish said with a smile entering in the living room

"Amy and my father are alone" Matt thought and started getting concerned and remembered what happened two weeks ago - I need to go - Matt said carrying Nero. When he passed at Trish's side, he gave him to her

- What was that? - Shannon asked

- I have no idea - Trish said and looked to Nero's green eyes - Did daddy do something stupid? - Trish asked with a little smile and walked to the kitchen

- Do you have any idea? - Shannon asked Jeff

- Well, as you know Gil is mad with Amy - Jeff answered - And as you know Amy is pregnant…So, Matt thought it isn't such a good idea to leave Amy and Gil in the same room and decided to go there…she can get stressed and lose their baby

- Wait…- Shannon said very surprised with what Jeff said - Amy is pregnant? And Matt is the father?

"Great" Jeff thought to himself feeling that had made a big mistake "Well, sooner or later he would know"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes**

**What did you think about this chapter??? Hope you can tell me..,**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Backing to the Normal

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to WoJo4EVER, layali, Adrea019 and kiki for the lovely reviews...YOU ROCK!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter....**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Walking out of his car, Matt had the feeling that in the next weeks would receive a lot of mail in his house; he would receive a lot of fines to pay.

He approached from the main door "Anyone is yelling" Matt thought to himself. He should have knocked to the door, but since it was an "emergency" Matt opened the door with the key he had

Matt walked to the living room, and to his surprise he saw Amy sat on the couch and Gil sat in the other talking with each other like two civilize people

- Hi - Matt said with a surprise tone in his voice

- Hi - Gil said talking with Matt for the first time in three weeks "What is going on here?" Matt thought very confused and then looked to Amy who smiled "What have you done?"

- What is going on here? - Matt asked

- Amy decided to make me a visit - Gil explained to his older son. In the past hours and he and Amy had resolve the things between them. Even if he hadn't forgiven her completely, he would make an effort to accept her. After all, she was waiting his grandson - And I ended up inviting her to dinner…And talking about dinner, I'm going to take care of it…Do you want to stay Matt? - Matt didn't have time to answer, but even if he had time to answer he wouldn't say anything. This situation was being too surreal for him - Sure, you will! I'll be right back - Gil said and walked to the kitchen leaving Matt and Amy alone in the living room

- What did you do? - Matt asked Amy without believe in what was happening

- I talked with your father and explained to him what was going on - Amy answered without lose her smile

- In the past three weeks I explained to him everything that was needed to explain - Matt said and sat at her side - He always threw me way from his house without say a word

- Well, maybe he needed other person to explain it - Amy answered

- What did you tell him? - Matt asked

- We would prefer to keep it to ourselves - Amy answered remembering the talk she had with Gil when he let her enter in his house. Amy didn't know how, but she ended up telling Gil that stilled liking Matt. After some moments of silence and of staying looking to her eyes, Gil said that believed on her. After it, the two started talking about the baby she was waiting and about Jeff and Matt when they were kids - Just think that your father now talks with you

- Who told you that he was mad with me? - Matt asked but it wasn't needed Amy answer him know who was - Trish, right?

- As you know, we are best friends - Amy said and during some moments any of them said anything

- Thanks - Matt said looking to her eyes with a smile. Amy felt a strange feeling in her body, it was like she had butterflies inside her belly. Last time she had felt like that was when she met Matt for the first time, when she fell in love with him "Amy, where the hell did you get into?" Amy thought without took her eyes from Matt's. She had really fallen in love with him again "Or maybe this feeling never left you" a voice said on her head

* * *

After the dinner, Matt made question to take Amy to his brother's house, where she would spend the night.

- May I do a question? - Amy asked Matt who nodded with his head - How did you know I was here?

- It is a small town - Matt answered - Shannon told me that saw you and Trish driving to my father's house

- So, you heard and decided to come…Why? - Amy asked

- I got concerned - Matt answered - After what happened two weeks ago, I thought that maybe it could happen again. You two could start fighting and something could happen with the baby

- About the baby…- Amy said - Next week I have an appointment…It is only to check up to see if everything in fine with the baby

- Great - Matt answered. Any of them said anything until Matt stopped the car in front of his brother's house. Matt and Amy walked out of the car and walked to the main door - Do you want me to go with you? - Matt asked and Amy looked to him confused - Do you want me to go with you to the appointment?

- It is in a Monday, so you have to be on the show - Amy answered and knocked to the door - And I think Eve wouldn't like

"Eve" Matt remembered. He was supposed to call her some hours ago. "She will kill me" he thought - I'm sure she would understand...

- Matt, any women like to have her boyfriend talking with his pregnant ex - Amy replied - Especially when your ex cheated on you

- What happened between us is in the past - Matt said and for the first time he was sure that was telling the truth. This time he would forget what happened between him, Amy and Adam. It belonged to the past

- Did you ever think about what could have happened if I haven't done such thing? - Amy asked without know very well from where this question came from "Stupid…You should have kept your mouth close" Amy thought to herself

- Maybe he would have married…maybe he would have already kids - Matt answered and the two stayed looking to each other - Or maybe you wouldn't have left the wrestling business…or if you left it, it wouldn't be like you left

- Yeah - Amy said remembering her last match. She didn't mind lose it, but then she really hated the last part - Matt…- Amy was saying but before had time to say what wanted Jeff opened the door

- Did I interrupt something? - Jeff asked looking to Amy and Matt

- Grow up - Matt said entering in the house

- Did you already teach Nero how to do the Swanton Bomb? - Amy asked entering in the house and Jeff closed the door behind them

- I was joking…why does everyone think that I really wanted to teach him doing it? - Jeff asked following Amy. They walked to the living room where Trish was watching TV with Nero sat on the floor playing with some toys

- Did you come together? - Trish asked looking to Matt and Amy

- It was late and I decided to offer me to bring her…- Matt answered and then grabbed Jeff's arm - And now if you don't mind…I need to take your husband with me

- Why? - Jeff asked confused

- Come with me and shut up - Matt whispered Jeff - Bye

- See you later - Jeff said while Matt dragged him out of his own house

- Bye - the two women said at the same time - What was that? - Trish asked confused and Amy sat at her side

- I have no idea - Amy answered

- So, how was the talk with Gil? - Trish asked and Amy told her everything about her conversation with Gil

- He ended up asking me to dinner and I had to accept and then Matt appeared and stayed to dinner too because he made him accept - Amy said with a little smile - It made me remember the old times

- Amy, I think I already asked you this, but I'm going to ask you again - Trish said and Amy looked to her with curiosity - Why did you cheat on Matt?

- I don't know - Amy said thinking in those times - Every time I backed home it was like he was distance, like he was hiding something from me…One night Adam was there and Matt wasn't…It jus happened! I wanted to stop it, but I didn't…and I don't know why I didn't! And I don't know why I didn't tell Matt…Maybe if I had told him what happened between me and Adam for the first time, everything would have turned out different

- What did you mean about hiding something from you? - Trish asked

- I don't know…He spent so much time at home that I started thinking that maybe he had other woman - Amy confessed - Trish I preferred not talk about it…the past is in the past

* * *

- Let me see if I understood - Jeff said - I'm right…You aren't over her

- Keep it down - Matt said looking around to make sure anyone was hearing their conversation. They were in a small bar - I spend more time thinking on her then in Eve…I was supposed to call Eve and I complete forget it

- So, break up with Eve - Jeff said

- I'm not going to break up with Eve because of Amy - Matt said

- You like Amy…you don't like Eve…tell me why you don't break up with her - Jeff asked confused

- Because…- Matt said but interrupted himself "Why?" Matt asked himself

- Because she cheated on you with Adam? - Jeff asked

- I already forgave her because of that - Matt answered

- I'm your brother, but in this moment I don't understand you - Jeff said and saw Shannon and Shane walking to their side

- I thought Trish wouldn't let you walk out of home - Shannon said sitting at Jeff's side

- When you get married, you will see if you want to get out or spend the night with your wife - Jeff replied

- Why haven't you told us the news? - Shane asked looking to Matt who looked to him confused

- Your promised me you would keep your mouth closed - Jeff said Shannon a little mad

- Why sometimes I think we act like we are on high school? - Matt asked looking to his friend and brother

- Because we are wrestlers and the locker rooms are like high school - Shane replied - Now, why didn't you tell us about Amy?

- I wanted to fix some things first - Matt answered thinking in his father and in Eve

- Do you know something…we should make a toast - Shane said and walked to the balcony to ask for some beers. Some moments after he backed with the drinks and sat around the table

- To Matt and his son - Jeff said grabbing his drink

- Did Amy tell Trish that was a boy and she told you? - Matt asked his brother

- Fine…To Matt and his son or daughter - Jeff correct himself - Happier?

- Yes - Matt answered grabbing his beer and they made the toast

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes...**

**So, it sounds like everything is backing to the normal....Amy loves Matt, Matt ins't over Amy, Shannon and Shane know about the pregnancy and are happy for his friend...About Eve, next chapter you wil know (con't know when I'm going to post a new chapter, but maybe Sunday)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. Baby Boy or Baby Girl?

**Hi!!! As I promised, here I'm back with a new chapter!!!!**

**Thanks to layali86, WoJo4EVER, Adrea019 and kiki for the reviews. Thanks too to everyone who reas past chapter! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Amy walked out of the medical's office with a smile on her face. She had great news about the pregnancy. When she entered inside her car, she decided to check if someone had called her. Taking off the cell phone from her purse, she saw some calls from her mother

- Is better I go there - Amy whispered and drove to her mother's house. When she arrived there, she saw her mother walking from a side to another with some bags "What is going on?" Amy thought stopping the car. Walking out of it, she walked to her mother's side - Hi - Amy said and Christie looked to her

- Why didn't you answer? - Christie asked very concerned

- I had an appointment - Amy answered her mother - I thought you remembered

- Sorry…- Christie said - I forgot it!

- So, what is going on here? - Amy asked looking around

- Your brother called me - Christie said and Amy looked to her - He asked me if I could spend some time in him and his family! I tried to explain to him that you were pregnant and you needed me

- What did he say to convince you to go? - Amy asked with curiosity. She couldn't believe she was going to stay alone in Atlanta. She knew she had some friends and her band mates (even if her relationship with Shane was bad), but she had the feeling that was going to stay alone

- He and his wife are having some problems and he needs me to take care of his son - Christie answered and looked to her clock - I have a flight to catch - with those words Christie hugged Amy and then looked to her face with a smile - If something wrong happens I want you to call me! I'll back in the first plane

- You don't need to worry - Amy told her mother - I need to show you something first! - Amy took from her purse a sonogram to show her mother - I present to you, your grandchild! - Amy said with a little smile and gave it to Christie

A little smile crossed Christie's face - Do you already know if it is a boy or a girl? - the woman asked her daughter

- Well…- Amy said and the smile in her face became bigger

* * *

- I can't believe on this - Eve said very mad entering in the woman's locker room. It had been the 6th time she tried to him and he didn't answer his cell phone

- Don't tell me: it is Matt again - Michelle said and Eve sat in the bench. Michelle walked to her side and sat in there - Why don't you ask Vince to make you go to Raw?

- Because I already did and they said to wait to next year - Eve replied getting ever madder - Why did she need to appear? Why did she need to back to his life? For god sake, she cheated on him with Adam and now is pregnant!

- I would love to help you, but I don't see how - Michelle said - Is Matt sure that she is pregnant with his baby?

- Yes! Amy is sure, so Matt is sure too - Eve said

- But you could always try to make him suspicious - Michelle said with an evil smile - It wouldn't hurt anyone! And I'm sure he wouldn't get mad with you

- Why are you so sure? - Eve asked

- Because you have the right to get suspicious - Michelle answered - You are his girlfriend…she is his pregnant ex-girlfriend! You could think that she is telling him that is pregnant with his baby, because wants to back with him

- It could work - Eve said with a little smile, but very quickly it disappeared - No…I'm sure that they are already sure that Matt is the father! He would only explain to me something that I didn't want to hear

- Well, the only solution to everything back to the normal between you and Matt is the baby disappear - Michelle said and they heard a knock on the door - Is better I go - with those words Michelle walked out of the locker room leaving Eve behind

"I need to do something" Eve thought thinking in herself and Matt "And I need to do something quickly"

* * *

- Hi - Matt said when Amy answered her cell phone

- Hi - Amy said from the other side.

- I called to see how you and the baby are - Matt said. He stilled without understand why he stilled with Eve, when knew that wasn't over Amy. Since this entire situation started, he knew that liked Amy more than Eve, a lot more than Eve. Maybe he was afraid of happen the same thing that happened four years ago. He had forgiven her for what happened, but he hadn't forgotten it

- It is everything fine - Amy answered sat in her bed opening some bags with shops. For the first time since she found out that was pregnant, Amy decided to buy something for the baby

- How was the appointment? - Matt asked full of curiosity

- It is everything fine with the baby - Amy answered and a little smile appeared on her face looking to the yellow baby romper suit that she bought - I have a sonogram with me and I have some news

- What is? - Matt asked with curiosity

- Well, I already know if it is a boy or a girl - Amy answered very excited - The doctor told me that we are going to have…

* * *

After his match, Jeff started looking for Trish. She had decided to come with him to the house show.

- Hey - Jeff said when saw Trish and kissed her lips

- Is better you take a shower first - Trish replied with a smile

- Where is Nero? - Jeff asked without see his son anywhere

- I went to visit the girls and as is usual they fell in love with him - Trish answered - I think he is in the locker room with them

- I see a big future for him - Jeff said and Trish looked to him a little mad when noticed about what Jeff was talking - What is? He already has success with the women and he doesn't know to talk

- If your son becomes a womanizer it will be your fault - Trish advised Jeff - And when the fathers of the girls knock to our door, you will the one taking care of everything! I don't mind if they hit you

- Yes, you mind - Jeff replied wrapping his arms around her - And it will be your fault, because you are the one who leaves him alone with them

- I still without know why I'm with you - Trish said with a smile

- I'm a handsome man! - Jeff said - Do you know why the girls are after Nero? Because they can't have me! - Trish didn't say anything and kissed his lips

- At least we aren't going to have so many problems as Matt and Amy will have - Trish said and Jeff looked to her confused - A girl always gives more troubles than a boy

- How do you always know the things first than Matt? - Jeff asked his wife. He couldn't believe that she already knew that Amy was waiting for a baby girl

- She told Matt and then she called me and told me - Trish replied - I was the first knowing about the pregnancy because she wanted someone to tell her what to do…Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to pick up Nero

* * *

When Trish entered in the locker room saw some of Divas around her son. After some minutes, she managed to take him out of there

- You are too young to have so many women around you - Trish whispered carrying Nero

- Trish - she heard someone calling her. Turning around she saw Eve. Trish didn't have anything against her, but she preferred Amy and Matt together than Matt and Eve

- Hey - Trish said with a smile

- Hi - Eve replied. She had finally had an idea to make the things between her and Matt work. She had a plan, and she wanted to make it work - I need to ask you something

- If it is something that I can do - Trish replied trying to figure out what she wanted

- I want to talk with Amy - Eve said making Trish very surprised - I think we should talk about what is going on…she is pregnant and Matt is the father and I'm his girlfriend…Believe me: I just want to make sure that everything is fine with us

- Fine - Trish said "Eve isn't a bad person" Trish thought to herself - Do you want her number?

- I preferred to talk with her face-to-face - Eve said - Can you help me with it?

- I can try to pull out something - Trish said and in that moment felt Nero playing with her hair - I'll talk with Amy and then I tell you something!

- Thanks - Eve said and turned around. When she turned around an evil smile appeared on her face

- She isn't a bad girl - Trish said Nero who stilled playing with her hair - But Aunt Amy is my best friend….- she looked to the baby who looked to her too - Is better we go look for daddy

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Dilemma

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!! Today is my b-day and I decided to update all my stories...Did you know that reviews are great brithday presents??? LOL**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to layali86, Adrea019 and rita louise evans for the reviews...YOU STILL ROCK!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

"Boring" Amy thought herself trying to figure out something to do. She never thought that would think that Atlanta was so boring. Since her mother left and the band broke she didn't have anything to do or someone to talk face-to-face.

In that moment she heard her cell phone ringing. Walking to it she saw that was Matt. A little smile appeared on her face

- Hi - Amy said answering her cell phone. She loved when he called her

- Hi - Matt said from the other side - I called you because I have something to ask you

"Something to ask me?" Amy thought to her full of curiosity - What is? - Amy asked him

- Well, I thought that…well…- Matt stuttered without know very well how to ask her such thing. It had taken him a lot of courage to grab his cell phone and call her some moments ago and now he was losing all the courage. When he learnt that Amy was alone in Atlanta, Matt decided to ask her to move to Cameron during some time. It would only be until her mother backed to Atlanta

- Matt, what do you want to ask me? - Amy asked once again with a little smile. She loved when he called her and she loved when he stuttered. She always thought he looked funny

- I thought you could move in to Cameron - Matt said very quickly

- What? - Amy asked very surprised

- You are alone…I thought you could come to live here until your mother decided to back - Matt explained to Amy - Here you have Trish and Nero…and my father! And most important you would have someone to make sure that everything is fine with you - Matt said remembering when Amy went to the hospital. What if it happened again? This time she wouldn't have her mother to help her

- I don't know - Amy said thinking in what Matt just said. "To Back to Cameron?" Amy thought to herself. It wasn't like she didn't want to back to Cameron, but when she lived in Cameron she lived with Matt, they were together.

- Please Ames - Matt said only making Amy's smile bigger. "He called me Ames" she thought. It had been a long time since he did such thing - I don't feel fine leaving you alone in there! I don't want anything wrong to happen with you and the baby - Matt finally said

- Where would I stay? - Amy asked him "He is concerned with me too" Amy thought

- In my house…in the visits room! Lucas would love to have you around here - Matt said. If Eve knew about this, he would be death "I need to tell her before she finds by herself" he thought - What can I do to convince you?

- You convinced me when you said that Lucas would love to have me around there - Amy replied

- Great - Matt said with a smile on his face - Do you need help packing your things? I can go there to help you

- You don't need to worry with it - Amy answered "Last time you helped me in something I ended up pregnant" Amy thought to herself thinking in her birthday party - So, when can I back to Cameron?

- I'm free this Monday…I can go pick you up at the airport - Matt answered making Amy confused

- What about Raw? - Amy asked him

- I switched again - Matt answered and Amy lost her smile. "He backed there because of her" she thought very sad "C'mon Amy…Just because you still liking him it doesn't mean that he still's liking you" - Are you sure that you don't want help?

- Yes - Amy answered trying to hide the disappointment

- So, see you on Monday? - Matt asked her

- Yes - Amy answered - Bye

- Bye - Matt said and with those words he hung up his cell phone. He couldn't believe that Amy was backing to Cameron. Walking out of his locker room, he started looking for Jeff to tell him the news.

- Hi - Eve said wrapping her arms around his neck - You have no idea how happy I'm because you backed…How did you convince Vince?

- I have no idea - Matt answered her. In fact, he hadn't done anything to back to SmackDown. It was the creative team who decided it - Eve, I need to tell you something - Matt said trying to tell Eve about Amy moving to Cameron

- Eve - they heard Michelle yelling

- Can't it wait? - Eve asked her boyfriend - I need to go to the ring

- Sure - Matt said with a smile "It can't wait, but it will have to" Matt thought to himself

- Wish me luck - Eve said kissing his lips and then walked out to the side of the other Divas who were ready to their match

- Good luck - Matt said in a whisper "Where did I get myself into?" Matt thought to himself. He wanted to have Amy at his side, but for such thing happen he would have to leave Eve. But why should he leave Eve if he didn't know if Amy liked him? And he liked Eve. He didn't feel by Eve the same thing that he felt when he was Amy, but he couldn't leave her. He would feel guilty for leaving her after what she did in the past months. She accepted Amy's pregnancy and was doing everything possible to be Amy's friend. How many girlfriends would do such thing? But at the same time he was feeling guilty for being with Eve without being over Amy. It wasn't fair for the brunet woman - Matthew where the hell you got into - Matt whispered to himself and started looking for Jeff again. Maybe he could help him to know what to do

* * *

**Sunday**

- Hi - Trish said when Amy opened her house's door

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked very surprise and Trish entered inside her house with Nero

- I came to help you - Trish answered taking Nero from the stroller

- Helping me to do what? - Amy asked her friend

- Packing your things…I'm so excited because I'm going to have you with me twenty four hours per day - Trish said looking around and didn't see any boxes - Where are the boxes?

- Trish, I'm only going to spend some time in Cameron - Amy said - I don't need to pack so many things…

- Since when did you become like that? - Trish asked making Amy confused - C'mon Matt invited you to come to live to his house during some time…maybe until the rest of your life

- Trish let me see if you understand it: Matt has a girlfriend - Amy said - A girlfriend who is trying to be my friend or did you forget what she asked you last week?

- Fine - Trish said a little obsessed and sat on the couch and then sat Nero at her side - At least tell me that you will bring some bags

- Well, I'll bring some bags - Amy replied and sat at her side leaving Nero in the middle of the two - Even if half of my clothes only can be used again when the baby is born - with those words Amy looked to her belly. She was four months pregnant and it was already visible a bump in her belly

- Did you already think in a name for her? - Trish asked with a little smile

- Yes, but I can't choose it alone - Amy answered with her hand in her belly - Matt needs to agree with the name too

- Well, I didn't give a chance to Jeff to choose the name - Trish said looking to Nero - I told him that I wanted to call him Nero and he couldn't do anything to change my mind

- You know that Nero is Jeff's half name, right? - Amy asked Trish - I don't see any reason to Jeff complain about it

- C'mon tell me name - Trish said with puppy eyes

- No - Amy replied

- Nero, help mommy - Trish whispered Nero and he smiled looking to Amy - Nero wants to know how his cousin will be called

- Fine - Amy exclaimed - But if you tell it to someone, especially to Matt, our friendship is over! I never more talk with you

- Even knowing that you can't spend a day without talk with me, I promised that I won't tell anyone what you are going to tell me now - Trish said - Now, tell me

- Well, I was thinking call her…- Amy said with a big smile. She knew it was the perfect name for the baby girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you liked this new chapter**

**Amy is going back to Cameron...Do you know what it means? Matt and Amy will spend more time together....Maybe they will finally tell to each other what they feel...Oh, and about the baby's name you will find out in the future...**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Backing to Cameron

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm really sorry for take so long, but my exams only finished today...Now, I'M FREE!!!!! LOL**

**Thanks to erica, layali, evilresa16, rita louise evans, WoJo4EVER and Adrea019 for the lovely reviews and thanks too to everyone who reas last chapter**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Monday**

- Why are you so nervous? - Jeff asked watching is brother walking from a side to another in the airport while they were waiting for Amy, Trish and Nero's plane to arrive

- I'm not nervous - Matt replied. Sure he was nervous. First, Amy was backing to Cameron and second he hadn't told a word to Eve about it. Every time he tried to tell the brunet about Amy, or she had something to do or she changed subject.

- I know you and I know when you are nervous - Jeff said without took his eyes from Matt - Do you mind sit? I'm getting dizzy for seeing you walking from a side to another in the past fifteen minutes

- Fine - Matt said and sat at his brother's side - I have a question for you

- What is? - Jeff asked with curiosity

- What did I do wrong? - Matt asked making Jeff confused. About what was he talking about? Noticing Jeff's confusion Matt tried to explain it better - I must have done something very bad in the past! If I didn't, my life wouldn't be upside down

- Your life is upside down because you want it - Jeff replied - I already told you that you need to break up with Eve and back to Amy

- I don't feel right doing it - Matt replied - I don't want to hurt Eve…she didn't do anything wrong

- Don't you think that maybe she will kick your ass when she finds out that you aren't over Amy? - Jeff asked his brother - And she did something wrong: When I called you telling about Amy, last month, she didn't tell you to call me back…Did you ever ask her about it? - Jeff questioned Matt who didn't answer. Matt had forgotten about it - Do you see? You already have a reason to break up with her

- I can't…- Matt said

- Why? - Jeff asked full of curiosity. Why couldn't his brother to break up with Eve and back with Amy?

- It is complicated - Matt answered looking to his clock "The plane is late" he thought to himself

- Matt, you have been dating for the past three months! It isn't so complicated - Jeff replied a little mad - Three months don't make a relationship serious

- Just forget it - Matt whispered. He thought that his brother could understand what was going on and help him to resolve it, but he was wrong

- Why don't you put a paper inside a jar with their names and choose one? If the paper had Amy's name you would break with Eve and try to back to her. If it had Eve's name, the things would stay the same - Jeff proposed and Matt looked to him without know what to say

- You know, I always thought that someone changed you in the maternity because you are blonde and I'm not…but in this moment I'm pretty sure that someone did it - Matt replied and looked again to his clock "They should have already landed" Matt thought to himself

* * *

- Do you know what I always hated about planes? - Trish asked Amy when they were already in the airport - They get late

- We are only ten minutes late - Amy said while the two were trying to figure out where Matt and Jeff were. It wouldn't be too hard because they had taken a night flight and the airport was almost empty - Did you forget how late we used to be when we worked on WWE?

- Yes, but around that time I didn't my husband waiting for me as I have now - Trish replied

- Sorry - Amy said looking to her friend - You know something? I should be the one replying to everything you say because I'm the one who is pregnant…Did you forget the hormones?

- I didn't reply, I only explained to you why I wanted to back home - Trish answered with a little smile on her face - And you should want to back here sooner

- Why? - Amy asked confused

- Because Matt is waiting for you - Trish said - Don't you feel happy for having Matt waiting for you?

- It is nice to have Matt waiting for me in the airport, but we don't have anything to each other…he is waiting for me as a friend, not how he used to wait for me - Amy replied and in that moment they saw the two brothers

- Ready? - Trish asked Amy with a little smile on her face that Amy decided to ignore and the two walked to their side

* * *

- I think Matt wants to break up with me- Eve told Michelle who was sharing room with her in that night

- Why? - Michelle asked and sat at her side on the bed

- He has been trying to tell me something and he is always with a serious expression on his face - Eve answered - I always change subject when he wants to tell me it

- Are you sure that he wants to break up with you? - Michelle asked her friend

- Yes…What more could it be? - Eve said with sarcasm - I still without believe that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant

- Did you already talk with her? - Michelle questioned Eve

- No, but I'll. Trish told Amy that I wanted to talk with her and then she told me that was everything fine for Amy - Eve told Michelle - We talked some days ago and she asked me to meet her at Trish's house, in Cameron

- What is she doing there? - Michelle asked very surprised - She doesn't live in Cameron

- Maybe she went to spend the week with Trish…they are best friends - Eve said and bit her lip "Or maybe she is trying to make Matt back to her" Eve thought very mad

* * *

- Welcome home - Matt said opening the door to let Amy enter in the house that they shared until four years ago. First thing that Amy saw when entered in the house was Lucas running to her. The red hair woman knelled on the floor and caressed the small dog - As I told he missed you - Matt said carrying her bag and closed the main door

- I missed him too - Amy said looking to the dog with a little smile. Lucas had always been a kind of son to her and Matt when they were together. When they broke up, it was a big discussion to know who would stay with him. It was almost the same thing than when two parents discuss for their son's custody

- I'm going to take your bags to your room - Matt said and walked to the stairs. It would be strange having Amy in his house knowing that she would sleep in other room. It was something that never happened.

- How did your daddy take care of you? - Amy asked walking to the couch with Lucas on her hands. She sat on the couch and put Lucas on her lap - I'm back - Amy said in a whisper - And I'm not alone - with those words Amy looked to her belly - If someone told me that I would get pregnant and Matt would be the father, I would tell him that he was insane - Lucas barked and Amy looked to him - Yes, I really missed being here…Nothing changed

Matt stayed on the stairs looking to her. There she was: the woman who broke his heart cheating on with Adam, the same woman with whom he stilled having feeling "Life couldn't be easier" Matt thought and a little smile crossed his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**I'll try to publish next chapter Friday or Saturday**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Revelations

**Today I'm going to start for thanking to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to WoJo4EVER, layali86, Adrea019 and rita louise evans for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! :)**

**I hope everyone had fun reading last chapter. This chapter isn't small as the others (I think it the biggest chapter I wrote until now to this story). Hope you enjoy it and take time to review and tell me what you think :)**

**P.S.: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Next Day**

Matt woke up feeling Lucas pushing the sheets - Lucas, not now…I have a plane to catch…- Matt mumbled opening his eyes and then looked to the dog -Why don't you let me sleep?

In answer Lucas barked and walked to the bedroom main door waiting for Matt to follow him - You can't bark in the middle of the morning…Amy is sleeping, you can't wake her up - Matt said and decided to follow Lucas who conducted him to the kitchen - I can't believe you woke me up because you want to eat - Matt whispered taking from one of the shelves Lucas' food - I hope you enjoy it - Matt replied while was watching the dog eating. He could back to his room again, but Lucas had woken him up for real

In that moment he heard the door bell ringing. Without wait too long, Matt walked to the door and opened it, only to see Shane in the other side

- Good morning - Shane said entering in Matt's house - Are you ready to catch the plane?

- We only need to be in the airport in one hour - Matt said

- Yeah, I know it, but I thought that I could wake you up - Shane replied - But it looks alike someone already did. Is Eve around here?

- No, but Lucas is - Matt exclaimed remembering that forget once again about Eve. He needed to tell her about Amy being living in his house - I'm going to get ready and don't make any noise - with those words Matt backed to his room

Shane looked to Matt confuse "Don't make any noise?" he thought to himself. Why did Matt ask him such thing? - What are you hiding Hardy? - Shane asked himself sat on the couch "Is someone here?" Shane didn't have to wait to know the answer to his question. Hearing the sounds of steps in the stairs he looked around. No way would Matt be ready so quickly. To his surprise he saw Amy, Amy Dumas

- Hi - Amy said when saw him with a little smile on her lips. It was the first time that Shane was seeing her since found out that she was pregnant

- Hi - Shane said putting on his feet - I didn't know you were here

- I came last night - Amy said walking to him - Didn't Matt tell you?

- He must have said something, but you know how we are…always joking with everything - Shane replied without know very well what should do. Did they back together? Did Matt break up with Eve? Or was Amy only in there for a visit because she was pregnant with is baby?

- I know pretty well how you are…I had to handle you for almost three years without another female helping me - Amy replied and sat on the couch and Shane sat again

- Yeah…- Shane said and looked to her baby bump - Congratulations

- Thanks - Amy said with a smile and put her left hand on top of her belly

- Do you already know if it is a boy or a girl? - Shane asked to make conversation. Matt would tell him what was going on. He didn't want to do anything wrong, and ask Amy if she and Matt backed, made part of the wrong things to do

- It is a girl - Amy answered - What are you doing here so soon?

- I came to pick up Matt, because we have a flight to catch - Shane explained to her and in that moment Lucas appeared running from the kitchen and jumped to Amy's lap - Someone is very excited for having you back

- Well, he isn't the only one excited…I'm excited too for being back - Amy said - Nothing changed

- It is a small town…it is rare the things change - Shane replied and heard once again someone coming from the stairs. Thankfully this time would be Matt and they would get out of there, so he could ask him about Amy

Matt already knew that Amy was in there. He had passed on her room to leave a note telling her that he had to go, but he didn't see in the room

- Are you ready? - Shane asked Matt

- Yeah…I just need to pick up something in the kitchen - Matt said walking to the kitchen

- Well, nice to talk with Amy…I'll be waiting outside - Shane said and with those words walked to the main door

- Bye - Amy said and then saw Matt coming from the kitchen

- If something wrong happens first call Trish because she is closer than I and order her to call me or she won't to it - Matt said looking to Amy

- Sure - Amy replied

- Everything around here still's the same, but if you don't find something you can call me - Matt told her - And if you need something call me too

- Matt, you don't need to worry - Amy said with a smile trying to make him calm

- Yes, I need to worry with you and the baby - Matt replied and picked up his bag - I'll call you this night to see how you are

- Sure - Amy said

- Bye Ames - Matt said and walked out of the main door. Amy stayed in the room with a silly smile "He called me Ames again" she thought to herself and bit her lip. Did it have any meaning?

* * *

- Do you have something to tell me? - Shane asked while was driving the car to the airport and Matt looked to him confused - Did you and Amy back together?

- No - Matt answered

- So, why is she in your house? - Shane asked with curiosity

- Because I thought it would be better she be here with her friends than in Atlanta alone - Matt explained to Shane

- So, it is only that? - Shane said

- Yes, it is only that - Matt replied

- Thank God - Shane said and Matt looked to him

- What did you mean with that? - Matt asked with curiosity

- Well, as you know I don't have anything against Amy anymore, but I'm happy because you didn't back together - Shane explained to Matt - I think everyone remembers how she left you four years ago…You even lost your job because of her! As you told, what happened between you two was a mistake and I appreciate the decision that you two take in raising the baby together, but without have anything with each other…Matt, don't back to Amy! I only forgave her because you did. Well, the most of your friends only forgave her because you did. In my opinion, is better you keep the things how they are

Matt wanted to find the right words to answer Shane, but they didn't come to his mouth. He wasn't expecting Shane to tell him such thing. They only forgave her because he did? Amy cheated on him in the past, and he was the only one who should have gotten mad. His friend shouldn't have gotten mad with her too. But, in those times every time he talked about Amy nothing good used to come out from his mouth

The trip until the airport was very silent.

* * *

- When will you meet Eve? - Trish asked Amy. They were taking a walk in the town's park with Nero, who was in the carry coat

- Tomorrow - Amy answered - I asked her to come here and I want to meet her in your house

- Does she know that you are living with Matt? - Trish questioned with curiosity

- I don't know, but I'm sure Matt told her - Amy replied and looked around the park - Do you know why I like to live here? - Amy asked Trish who looked to her waiting for the answer - It is a small town and people are already used to have us around. It is a peaceful place

- Backing to Eve - Trish said - Did you already start feeling an urge to kill her?

- Why would I feel such thing? - Amy replied looking to Trish confused - She didn't do anything against me

- Well, she is dating Matt - Trish exclaimed - If I were you and if I was pregnant, it would be a reason to want to kill her

- Do you know something? I have no idea how Jeff handled you when you were pregnant…- Amy said and Trish looked to her a little mad - And how could I be against someone who accepted this baby? Who didn't send Matt to hell when he told her that I was pregnant!

- Well, maybe she forgave Matt because she knew that it only happened one time… I'm pretty sure that if you had slept more than once since you broke up, she would break up with him! It would be a sign that you two weren't over each other - Trish said and then looked to Amy's face. Knowing Amy as she knew, she noticed that her friend was hiding something - Amy, what are you hiding from me?

- Nothing - Amy said very quickly and Trish stopped walking - Nero, say to you mommy to keep walking - Amy said without look to Trish

- Amy - Trish said - Tell me what you are hiding from me. I know you are hiding something! I know you very well

- It is complicated - Amy said and turned to Trish - Maybe it happened more than one time…maybe the last time was the second time

- What? - Trish yelled. Why did Amy hide it from her? Why every time Matt and she slept together, didn't she tell her? - When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me?

- It wasn't important - Amy replied in her defence

- Well, if you have gotten pregnant it would be important - Trish said - I'm your best friend. You should tell me those things

- Since when are you interested in my sexual life? - Amy asked

- Well, since you slept with your ex-boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend is Matt, the guy you still liking - Trish replied - Now, when did it happen and where did it happen

- I guess it was on your wedding - Amy said leaving Trish very surprised

- In my wedding - Trish said very surprised

- Yes - Amy said with a little smile

- You are going to explain to me it since the beginning - Trish said and sat on a bench with the carry coat looking to her. Without other escape, Amy walked to the bench and sat in there. She needed to learn to keep her mouth closed

* * *

_3 Years Ago_

_September, 2006_

_- I still mad with you - Amy said when Trish sat at her side during the wedding reception - I can't believe you decided to leave me alone_

_- Well, you still having Jeff - Trish replied - And Matt_

_- You know just because we decided to be polite with each other, it doesn't mean that we are friends_

_- Well, but you should be friends - Trish said - Someday you are going to explain to me why you cheated on him_

_- I would prefer to not talk about it - Amy said and then saw Jeff walking to them - Your husband is coming_

_- It feels so weird! Jeff is my husband and now I'm Patricia Hardy - Trish said with a little smile - I always thought you would become a Hardy first than I_

_"Why do we always need to end up talking about me and Matt?" Amy thought to herself when saw Jeff pushing Trish to the middle of the dance floor. Amy never felt jealous of Trish, but for the first time she was feeling. "She is happy and I'm miserable" Amy thought looking to her friend. Something that made her really angry was that she was miserable because of her mistakes. If she hadn't cheated on Matt and had decided to break up with him, nothing would be like that. People wouldn't treat her so bad. The only reason why she decided to go to the wedding was because Trish made question and convinced her._

_Putting on her feet Amy walked to the bathroom. She needed a moment alone. When she was almost entering in the women's bathroom, she saw Matt walking out from the men's bathroom. The two stayed face-to-face_

_- Hi - Matt said_

_- Hi - Amy said showing a little smile. It was a very uncomfortable situation_

_- I need to talk with you - Matt said breaking the silence and surprising Amy._

_- Sure - Amy said and waited for him to say something. She was full of curiosity to know what he wanted to tell her_

_- I heard you were going to retire - Matt finally said "News run fast" the red hair woman thought to her - Look, if it is because of what happened last year, I'm sorry!_

_- Matt, there is no reason for you to say I'm sorry - Amy said. Even if he acted very badly by telling everyone by internet what happened between them, Amy couldn't get mad with him because she understood why he did it._

_- Yes, there is! I shouldn't have acted like I acted - Matt replied - Thanks to it, your last years around here have been awful_

_- You don't have anything to apologize - Amy said once again - I made something very wrong to you and you had the right to act like that. I even made you lost your job_

_- Well, you are losing your job now - Matt said looking to her eyes_

_- Yes, but because I want it - Amy said with a little smile - You don't need to worry because it doesn't have anything to do with what happened - "It has a little" Amy thought to herself without took his eyes from him. Even after what she did to him he was concerned with her. Sometimes Amy couldn't understand why she changed a man as Matt for Adam, who had a wife_

_- Are you pretty sure that you want to leave? - Matt asked her_

_"I ask it myself every single day" Amy thought and bit her lip. She was leaving behind the world for what she fought._

_- I knew this day would come - Amy replied - I couldn't stay around forever and Trish isn't around anymore. I don't have reasons to stay in the business_

_- So, I can only wish you good luck - Matt said with a smile. Once again Amy asked herself why she cheated on him "Because he was very strange and it was like he was hiding something from you" a voice answered inside her head_

_- Thanks - Amy said and saw him walking out of there. She was feeling that she had to ask him why he was so strange one year ago, she wanted to know the reason - Matt - Amy yelled and he turned to her. Amy walked to him "You need to ask him" Amy thought to herself trying to win courage. She wanted to know it, but at the same time she didn't._

_- Yes? - Matt asked her and waited for her to say something. In that moment Amy lost all the courage. What if the answer wasn't what she wanted?_

_Amy didn't say anything. Next thing she knew her lips were touching his. Something that surprised her, was that Matt didn't pull over, he kissed her back. The ex-couple ended entering a small room without break apart. Closing the door, the two feel in a couch lost in the arms of each other._

* * *

- And you had time to do it in my wedding - Trish said very surprised without took her eyes from Nero - Didn't you think for a moment that maybe you stilled liking Matt?

- No - Amy answered - It didn't cross my mind. I guess it was only sex for me in that time. But now I realized that I'm not over Matt and maybe it wasn't only sex

- Seeing your and Matt relationship makes me see that my relationship with Jeff is the best that ever existed and will exist - Trish replied and put on her feet - Let's finish our walk?

Amy didn't say anything and the two women continued their walk. For Amy her relationship with Matt had always been perfect. It only had a bad ending.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! **

**Next chapter Eve and Amy will face each other (I know you wanted Matt to break with Eve in this chapter, but first I need those two to confront each other and then Matt needs to see that Eve isn't who he thinks she is)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Get Out Of My Way

**New chapter up! Well, Eve and Amy will finally talk with each other...What will happen???**

**Thanks to layali86, rissa, kiki, Adrea019 and rita louise evans for the reviews and thanks too to everyone who read past chapter! THANKS!!!! YOU ROCK!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Did you only forgive Amy because I did it? - Matt asked Jeff when they were together in the locker room

- No - Jeff answered making Matt relieved, but it didn't take too long - I forgave her because Trish and you made me do it and most important Amy has always been a sister for me

- But Shane and Shannon only did it because I did, right? - Matt asked and Jeff nodded with his head. In that moment the two heard a knock on the door - I answer - Matt said walking to the door and saw from the other side Eve - Hi - Matt said with a smile. "I need to tell her" Matt thought to himself looking to the green eyes woman

- So, I'm ready to leave - Eve said with a little smile and kissed his lips - I could spend the night in your room before catch my plane

- It sounds a nice idea, but it can't happen - Matt said with a smile on his face making contrast with Eve's smile which had just disappear "Did he say what I think he said?" Eve thought to herself. He said no to passing the night with her - Today, I'm sharing room with my brother

"What?" Jeff thought to himself and looked to his brother "Since when are we going to share room?"

After some minutes, Matt closed the door and turned to Jeff who was looking to him very serious - Shut up - Matt advised him

- What the hell was that? - Jeff asked - Sharing room? Do you think that she won't find you lied to her?

- Shut up - Matt said once again

- Did you already tell her about Amy be living with you? - Jeff questioned him

- Shut up - Matt replied. For the first time since he found out about the pregnancy he was really realizing how messed up his life was

- For God sake, break with Eve if you don't like her - Jeff said. Matt tried to say something in his defence, but Jeff didn't let him - You like her as a friend, not as you should like her! You like Amy in that way. I can't see what your problem is

- I don't want to hurt Eve! - Matt said - But I know if I keep with the things as they are now, I'm going to hurt her

- So, either way you are going to end up hurting her - Jeff replied looking to his brother - Did you notice that in this moment your life sucks?

- Yes, I already did - Matt said a little mad. He wasn't the only one noticing how bad his life was in that moment. Maybe the only good thing in the middle of all this was his baby girl.

* * *

"There is it" Eve thought to herself seeing Trish and Jeff's house. She was finally going to talk with Amy and with luck she would take her out of her way. Eve was a woman, and as one, she knew why Matt was acting so strange: it was because of other woman, and that woman was Amy. She didn't care if Amy was pregnant or not, she only wanted Matt to back to her

Knocking to the door, she waited for someone to go open it.

- Hi - Amy said opening from the other side with a smile on her face

- Hi - Eve said showing a fake smile - Maybe I come in?

- Sure - Amy said and let Eve enter in the house. Passing at her side, Eve saw Amy's belly. She was pregnant indeed.

- Where is Trish? - Eve asked entering in the living room and Amy followed her

- She went to the yoga studio - Amy answered - Nero went with her. We are alone

- Great - Eve said in a whisper and turned to Amy "Bye bye nice Eve" she thought to herself. She was finally facing Amy - I know what you did to Matt in the past and I know he is falling for you again even when you hurt him so much - Amy stayed looking to Eve without know what to say - I don't care if you are waiting for his baby, I only want you to get out of my way

- Get out of your way? - Amy asked with sarcasm. Finally she was finding a reason to not like Eve

- Yes…I like Matt and I don't want you to hurt him again - Eve replied - And I really hope that the baby is his

- I can assure you that he is the father - Amy replied

- I really hope so - Eve said - I didn't come here because I wanted to be your friend. In fact, be your friend is the last thing I want to be in this world. For me, you could die tomorrow that I couldn't care less

- I think it is better you get out of here - Amy said getting mad, but Eve didn't move a feet - How did you fool so many people?

- Well, you did the same thing four years ago, or didn't you? - Eve asked with a cynic smile - Trainers are always saying to learn with the Divas of the past. I learnt it with you…

- Out - Amy yelled this time

- Don't worry because I'm going to leave, but first I need to tell you one last thing - Eve said - Get out of way or something can happen with you or with your baby - hearing Eve threatening her baby, Amy slapped her

- Don't threat my baby - Amy said in a whisper

With her hands on the cheek, Eve looked to Amy without lose her smile - I hope it gets a bruise because if you try to tell something to Matt, do you really think that he will believe that I threat you while I'm the one who was slapped? - with those words Eve walked to the main door. Some minutes after Amy heard it slamming

"Bitch" Amy thought feeling abdominal some pain. Walking to the couch, she sat in there - Just breath and everything will be fine - she whispered to herself and the pain started too easy down - Just breath…

* * *

- What happened? - Trish asked Amy when the two were walking out of the hospital

- I started feeling dizzy - Amy answered her friend. She didn't want to tell her what happened between her and Eve - It is everything fine

- Are you sure? - Trish asked and Amy nodded with her head - For a moment, I thought that something happened between you and Eve

- You don't need to worry! Our talk went very well - Amy lied and they entered in the car

- I hope you aren't lying to me - Trish said and turned on the car - We need to pass in Gil's house. I left Nero in there

- Sure - Amy said showing a smile. In this moment she would only be worried with her baby and forget all the other problems: Eve and her love for Matt

* * *

Eve was in the airport waiting for her flight. "I hope she doesn't try to tell Matt what happened, or her life will become a living hell" Eve thought with a little smile on her lips. She had already a plan if Amy decided to open her mouth. In that moment her cell phone rang and she saw that it was Matt

- Hi - Eve said answering the cell phone

- Hi - Matt said from the other side. He knew Eve went to meet Amy and he wanted to know how the things worked. He tried to call Amy first, but her cell phone wasn't on - So, how are you?

- I'm fine - Eve answered and looked to her clock - I'm only waiting for my flight! In three hours we will be together again

- Great to know - Matt said - So, is it everything fine?

- Yes - Eve said - Why wouldn't it be?

- Just a random question - Matt replied "Maybe you should tell her now about Amy being living with you" Matt thought to himself. She wouldn't be with Amy during the next weeks and it was better to prepare her. Maybe when she backed, she wouldn't try to kill him - I have something to tell you

- What is? - Eve asked losing her smile. For his voice she knew it was something serious

- Well, as you know Amy was living alone in Atlanta - Matt said trying to reveal Eve what he should have revealed some time ago. "Why do we always end up talking about her?" Eve thought very mad "What did he mean with was?" - I asked her to move to Cameron. She is living with me - Eve stayed some moments without know what to say. She couldn't believe that Matt had done such thing - I know I should have told you this before, but I didn't want you to get mad

- I'm not mad - Eve said trying to keep her calm and surprising Matt - Well, maybe I'm a little mad because you didn't tell me your decision. I'm your girlfriend and I understand that you want to make sure that everything is fine with the baby

- Really? - Matt asked even more surprised

- Yes - Eve said - My flight is now, we talk later! Bye - Eve didn't wait for Matt to say something more. She hung up the cell phone and put it inside her bag. "I can't believe he did this. He invited that bitch to live with him" Eve thought controlling her angry "I can't only threat her…It won't make Matt stay with me! I need to do something to make sure he doesn't leave me" Eve thought already planning something to new to make sure Matt would be at her side

* * *

When Amy arrived home, she went straight to the bathroom. She needed a bath, after what happened in that day. Lucas ran after her

- I hope you never like Eve, or I'm going to get really mad with you - Amy told Lucas turning on the water. Lucas barked and a little smile appeared in Amy's face - I know you will never change me

When the bathtub was full of water, she turned it off. Taking off her clothes, she entered in the bathtub and sat in there. Lucas stayed at her side lie on the floor

- So many girls and Matt had to choose that one - Amy said talking with Lucas - I understand she wants to stay with Matt, but this isn't the right way - once again Lucas barked - You are right…is better I relax! Not for me, but for her - Amy put her hands in the small bump "You are the most important person in this World" Amy thought. Yes, this baby girl was a new sunshine on her life.

* * *

**Thanks for read this new chapter! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you know English isn't my first language.**

**P.S: If you didn't vote in my poll yet, please vote...VOTE!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. Jeff's Birthday Party

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! Before thanks to everyone who read last chapter and to the people who reviewed it I have something to tell you: I made a video for this story! It is in my youtube page (you can find it on my profile). I think it looks nice and I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed to do it.**

**Now let me thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, aquaflares21, layali86 and evilresa16 for the reviews...YOU STILL ROCK!!!!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**31st August**

- Are we going to do what your mommy told us? - Amy asked Nero. Trish had gone to the yoga studio and left the two in her house. She had left them alone, taking care of Jeff's birthday cake. Nero smiled and Amy picked up the recipient which had chocolate inside and then in a spoon. Taking a little of chocolate, she gave it to Nero to taste. After taste the chocolate, Nero walked to the living room. Amy followed him and sat on the couch watching the toddler playing on the floor.

Tasting the chocolate, Amy looked to her belly "I'm getting fat because of you" Amy thought thinking in the pounds she won in the past months "Only five more months"

- I'm back - Trish said entering in the living room - I need to find someone to take care of the studio

- What? - Amy asked very confused. Was Trish thinking in to sell the studio?

- I need someone to take care of the studio - Trish said again and sat at Amy's side and then saw the spoon - What did I tell you?

- I'm pregnant - Amy replied with a little smile - Why do you want to sell the studio?

- I'm not going to sell it - Trish said only making Amy more confuse - I want someone to take care of it, so I can spend more time out of here

- I thought you loved your studio - Amy said

- And I do - Trish said walking to Nero and picked him up - But I love him more and I want to start travelling more with Jeff

- Why does everyone want to leave me? - Amy said and Trish walked to the kitchen to see how the cake was

- No one wants to leave you - Trish said sitting Nero on top of the balcony kitchen and then walked to the oven

- Can't you wait until I back to Georgia to start travelling more with Jeff? - Amy asked with a little smile

- Why don't you come too? - Trish said taking the cake and put in the balcony and then picked up Nero again - You would spend more time with Matt! I still without know how it didn't happen anything between you two yet

- I'm not going anywhere in this moment because I'm pregnant and Matt is dating a chick and he isn't a cheater - Amy replied thinking in Eve. How she hated her. How was she supposed to be nice with her after what she told her?

- Why don't you treat her anymore by her name? - Trish asked confused - Are you sure it didn't happen anything between you two?

- Yes - Amy said rolling her eyes - Is she coming?

- I think so - Trish said - Do you want me to call Jeff to know?

- No - Amy replied very mad

- Let's sit - Trish said noticing how Amy was. The two sat around the kitchen's table and Trish sat Nero on the high chair - Tell me what is going on! Why are you like that?

- Because of the hormones - Amy replied. Each day it passed, Amy hated Eve even more. She couldn't handle her

- Are your hormones making you jealous? - Trish asked

- Maybe - Amy said and looked to Trish's eyes - First she took me Matt and then she took my Moonsault!

- The Moonsault isn't yours - Trish said only making Amy madder

- Well, would you be happy if someone decided to put one of the divas doing the Stratusfaction or the Chick Kick? - Amy asked her

- No - Trish answered very quickly

- And I'm fat and she is slim - Amy said

- You aren't fat, you are pregnant - Trish replied trying to make Amy happier - It is different! And Eve only has Matt because you don't move a foot

- Trish, I'll be right back - Amy said walking out of the kitchen by the backdoor. Some moments after, Trish heard Amy screaming

- Well, the hormones are really affecting her - Trish said with a smile looking to Nero. She had never seen Amy acting like that. Trish knew she wasn't irritated because of the hormones; it was because of Matt being with Eve.

* * *

"Stupid Eve" Amy thought to herself "How could she come here and threaten me? Threaten my baby? And I can't believe I didn't say a word to Matt"

- Hey - she heard Matt's voice. A little smile appeared on her face hearing his voice - What are you doing here? - he sat at her side on the stairs

- I'm here because of the chocolate - Amy replied and Matt looked to her confused - Trish needs chocolate for the cake, so I can't eat it

- You know, if you really want chocolate I can go buy it - Matt proposed to Amy

- You don't need to do it - Amy said - Did Eve come with you?

- Yes - Matt said with some disappointment on his voice. Amy noticed it and looked to him confused. She wanted to know if something was wrong between them, but she didn't have courage to ask him it - I know that face

- Which face? - Amy asked him and turned her eyes to the garden

- You want to ask me something - Matt answered - We were together for six years. I can't believe that it passed four years and you still with the same habits

- Well, I have something to inform you: you still having the same habits too - Amy replied with a little smile - You still leaving the TV on when you are out

- And you still leaving your clothes in the bathroom - Matt said - And you still defending Lucas too much

- It was only a pillow - Amy said

- He destroyed a pillow and then he decided to go after the neighbour's cat - Matt said looking to her

- Well, the cat entered in our garden. Lucas only wanted to defend it - Amy exclaimed

- You told it to the cat's owner, right? - Matt said and Amy nodded with her head - They went to talk with me

- Why? - Amy asked

- Because you didn't hear them - Matt replied

- I'm pregnant, I don't have patient for those things and my feet were hurting me - Amy said and Matt smiled - I have no idea how you will handle me. I'm getting each day even more annoying

- I will do everything for you - Matt said without notice the words which came from his mouth - I'll handle you will all the pleasure

- Even if I decided to wake up in the middle of the night with cravings? - Amy asked feeling in that moment the baby moving in her belly

- Yes - Matt answered with a smile - Even if you if all the stores are closed and I need to go to other than or in the other case wake up Trish and Jeff - Matt noticed that Amy was with her hand in the belly - Is it everything fine? - Matt asked a little concerned

- Yes - Amy said and picked up his hand. Matt looked to her confused - She is moving - Amy revealed with a smile and put his hands in the place where she was feeling the kicks. After some seconds, the small baby kicked again - Did you feel it?

- Yes - Matt said smiling. His baby girl was already kicking.

- It is the first time that she is kicking - Amy said feeling it again

- I have something to ask you - Matt said without took his hand from Amy's belly - Did you already think in her name for her?

- I thought in one - Amy said and Matt waited for her to reveal the name - Did you think in any?

- I'm not good in names - Matt replied - Did you forget the name I wanted to give Lucas?

- Yes - Amy exclaimed losing her smile - But it is different

- Why don't you tell me name? I'm sure I'll like it - Matt said - And if I don't we can start discussing it

- Fine - Amy said. She was finally going to reveal Matt the baby's girl name - I was thinking in Ruby - with those words she looked to Matt waiting for his reaction. She saw a little smile appearing in his face, but he didn't have time to say anything

- Hi - the two heard Eve's voice. Matt was the only who to look to Eve. Amy stayed looking to the garden. If she looked to Eve's fake smile or to her face, she would end up hitting her, and it wasn't a great idea. First because Matt would get mad with her and second she needed to think in the baby "The baby is always first" Amy thought to herself - Is the baby fine? - Eve asked seeing Matt's hand on Amy's belly

- Is better I go help Trish - Amy told Matt and put on her feet. Without say a word to Eve, she passed at her side and entered in the kitchen

- Did I do something wrong to her? - Eve asked looking to Matt with a little smile. Matt stayed confused with what happened. Why did Amy leave so quickly? He thought the things between her and Eve were fine - Is the baby fine? - Eve asked again with some hope. She needed that baby out of her life

- Yes - Matt answered

- So, why were you with your hand on her belly? - Eve asked. Putting on his feet, Matt looked to her confused

- Do I really need to answer you? - Matt asked with sarcasm making Eve lost her smile - Ruby was kicking

- What? - Eve asked confused. Who was Ruby?

- Let's get back inside - Matt said and he and Eve entered in the kitchen too.

* * *

- C'mon Nero - Jeff said carrying Nero around the living room - Say daddy

- You are torturing him - Shannon told Jeff - You have been telling it by the last half hour

- I'm not torturing him - Jeff replied a little mad with his friend

- I'm sure he will say mommy first - Jamie said sitting at Shane's side in the couch

- He is a boy - Jeff said looking to Nero - He will stay daddy first! It is his obligation. If he says mommy it means he will prefer to do girl things

- Which word did Jeff say first? - Shane asked Gil who entered in the living room in that moment

Gil looked confused to them and then looked to Jeff - You still trying to make him talk? - Gil asked his son

- Why is everyone against me? - Jeff questioned his friends - Let's see what mommy is doing - Jeff said and carried Nero to the kitchen

- You are going to tell me what Eve did to you - Trish whispered Amy. They were alone in the kitchen - After you met her, you ended up in the hospital.

Jeff knew he shouldn't be hearing their conversation, but something made him stay in there. From the place where the two women were talking, they couldn't see him

- I would prefer to keep it for me - Amy replied

- Why do you always say it? - Trish said a little mad - Am I going to end up kicking Eve's ass if you tell me what happened?

- Maybe - Amy said in a whisper which Jeff didn't hear

- What did she do? - Trish said getting a little mad - Amy, I'm going to end up hitting her anyway because you said maybe

- Fine - Amy said - But please don't tell anyone

- I won't - Trish said and Amy explained to her what happened one month ago between her and Eve. When Amy ended up telling Trish what happened, Trish stayed without know what to do. She wanted to kill Eve for threaten her friend and the baby, but Amy wouldn't let her - Why did you only slap her?

- Because I'm pregnant and I can't kick her ass - Amy replied

- Well, when you were pregnant in 2004 you kicked my ass - Trish said

- Because it was a storyline and I wasn't really pregnant - Amy exclaimed - Do you think if I was really pregnant I would hit you? And most important: Would I hit you if it wasn't a storyline?

- Can I start being a bitch with her? - Trish asked Amy. Last thing she wanted was to be nice with Eve

- Yes, you can, but you can't tell what I told you to anyone - Amy advised Trish who nodded with her head

"Matt needs to know about this" Jeff thought to himself backing to the living room with Nero. "He needs to know what Eve has been doing". Nero stayed looking to his father confused.

- You know you something kid? You should be happy because your mommy and daddy love each other and are together - Jeff said Nero who smiled "I need to go look for Matt" he thought. Matt would know what Eve was doing under his back

* * *

**Jeff really needs to tell Matt what heard...Maybe next chapter Matt will break up with Eve. Well, to know it you will need to read next chapter!**

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (I think this chapter as some grammar mistakes)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. Night Out

**Hi! I must say I'm very happy with this story. I'm having so many reviews and readers! I'm really really happy. THANKS GUYS!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to aquaflares21, WoJo4EVER, layali86, evilresa16, Adrea019, rita louise evans and CerebralPrincess for the reviews! THANKS!!! I never thought to end up so many reviews in a chapter. THANKS!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!**

**READ and REVIEW  
**

* * *

- I called to see how you are doing - Michelle said from the other side of the line. Eve was in the bathroom. She couldn't look anymore to Amy and she knew the feeling was mutual.

- If she wasn't here, everything would be perfect - Eve replied - I need to make something to make her disappear - Eve said "It was a lot better if I had a way to make the baby disappear" she thought - I saw Matt talking with her alone. They are spending a lot of time alone and I don't like it

- Because the old flame can back? - Michelle asked making Eve madder. Eve knew the old flame wasn't going to get back because it already backed. At least, in Matt it had already backed. She could notice how Matt looked to Amy sometimes and she hated it "He should be looking to me as he looks to her" Eve thought feeling jealous

- Yes - Eve answered Michelle - What do people do in the movies to get a ride of people as Amy?

- Well, it isn't a movie, so it wouldn't work - Michelle replied

- I have to go - Eve said - I call you later - with those words she hung up the cell phone. Sat on the floor, Eve bit her lip "If I make the baby disappear two things can happen: Matt finds and leaves me to stay with her or Matt finds he was only starting feeling like that because she was pregnant" Eve thought and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

- Matt I need to talk with you - Jeff told Matt when found him upstairs walking from a side to another

- Not now - Matt replied - I need to think in something

- What I have to tell you is important - Jeff said trying to make Matt to listen him, but Matt wasn't hearing a word - What happened?

- Nothing - Matt answered

- Nothing? - Jeff repeated him - If it wasn't nothing, you wouldn't be walking from a side to another in the hall of my house

- Amy wants to call her Ruby - Matt revealed surprising Jeff

- Our mother's name? - Jeff asked

- Yes - Matt said - I never thought she would want to call her Ruby. I didn't think she would want to give her our mother's name - "I need to talk with Eve" Matt thought and then started feeling guilty because wanted to break with Eve - About what did you want to talk? - Matt asked trying to not think in the situation he got into

- It is about...- Jeff started saying, but didn't have time to say something more because Trish appeared in the hall

- I was looking for you - Trish said looking to Jeff with a smile - What were you two doing here?

- We were searching for something - Jeff said very quickly and walked to her - Why were you looking for me?

- Because you should be in the living room - Trish replied - I don't know if you remember, but it is your birthday party

- It is hard to forget - Jeff said and looked to Matt "I need to tell him" Jeff thought. He couldn't tell it now or Trish would know he had heard their conversation. She would kill him - Is better I go to the living room

- Do you come? - Trish asked Matt

- Just a second - Matt said and the couple left him alone in the hall "You are in love with Amy! You had always been in love with her! That is why your relationships since you broke up with her didn't last too long" Matt thought to himself and a smile appeared on his face "You are in love with Amy"

* * *

- So, when are we going to become uncles? - Shannon asked Amy sitting at her side in the small night club. After the dinner Trish, Jeff, Matt, Eve, Shannon, Shane, Jamie and Amy had decided to go to the small night club. Gil had stayed taking care of Nero.

- January - Amy answered with a smile

- What would you do us if we decided to offer you a new trampoline? - Shannon questioned her

- I would kill you - Amy replied. Last thing she wanted was her baby girl to become a wrestler - Why are you here? Weren't you dancing with a girl over there? - Amy asked looking to a group of women

- Yes, I was, but then I saw you alone - Shannon replied - Even after everything that happened, you still are my friend

- I know everyone only forgave me because Matt did - Amy said feeling a little sad "Why did you have to cheat on him?" Amy asked herself

- Yes, we did it because he forgave you, but we did it too because you were one of us - Shannon explained to Amy - I still without know how you handle us for so many years

- I ask myself the same question every day - Amy replied and a smile appeared on her lips

- Why do you always need to annoy people? - Matt asked sitting at Shannon's side

- I'm not annoying anyone - Shannon replied and looked around - Where is your girlfriend?

- I have no idea - Matt said and Amy looked to him. She really needed to ask him if something was wrong in his relationship with Eve - I guess she went to the bathroom

- I'm going to get something to drink - Shannon said and looked to Matt and Amy - Do you want something?

- I can't drink what you are going to pick up - Amy answered

- I don't want anything - Matt said and Shannon walked out of there leaving the ex-couple alone

- You didn't end up telling me what you think about the name - Amy said and Matt smiled to her

- I never thought you would want to call her Ruby - Matt said

- I like the name and I thought you would like it too - Amy explained to Matt - I think it is the perfect name for her

- May I ask you something? - Matt asked and Amy nodded with her head. What did he want to ask her? - Did you ever have the feeling that a mistake was the best thing that happened on your life?

- The only mistake I did on my life almost destroyed it. And almost ruined other people's life - Amy said. Matt knew about what she was talking about. Amy was talking about what happened between them and Adam four years ago - Why did you ask it?

- Because I just have that feeling - Matt answered. "She doesn't think that what happened between us was a mistake" Matt thought "Neither do you" a voice said inside Matt's head

- Matt, I have something to explain to you - Amy exclaimed finally winning courage to explain to Matt why she did what she did four years ago. And she was finally going to ask him why he was so strange, even if the answer wasn't what she wanted - I did what I did because...

Amy didn't have time to reveal Matt what she wanted because in that moment Eve walked to their side -Did I interrupt something? - Eve asked with a smile "I'm not going to let you steal him from me" Eve thought to herself without took her green eyes from Amy

* * *

- She is a bitch! She is a big bitch - Trish whispered looking to Eve when she passed at her side in the dance floor. Jeff who heard it looked to Trish

- Is there something you want to tell me? - Jeff asked. Maybe if Trish told him what Amy told her some hours ago, when he told Matt it she wouldn't kill him

- No - Trish answered took her eyes from the brunet Diva - What did Matt see on her? - Trish asked, but wasn't waiting for Jeff to answer her

- Nothing - Jeff said and she looked to him confuse. If Matt hadn't seen anything on her, why was he with her?

- Do you mind explain to me it better? - Trish asked - How didn't he see anything? They are dating

- Yes, because Eve was the one who went after him - Jeff explained to Trish - She was the one who invited him out. If she hadn't invited him, Matt would never think in ask her out

- Why are you guys so stupid? - Trish asked herself in a whisper which Jeff heard. Jeff stayed looking to her a little mad - You are my husband...if you married me it means you aren't stupid - Trish said with a smile and kissed Jeff's lips

- Sorry, to interrupt - Amy said and they looked to her - Trish, I need to share a word with you! It will be quickly, I promise - the two women walked to the bathroom. Making sure anyone was in the bathroom, Amy turned to Trish - I really did the biggest mistake of my life - Amy finally said

- Why? - Trish asked confused

- Because I finally found out what was going on with Matt - Amy confessed sitting in the washbasin

* * *

**So, why was Matt so strange four years ago? Read next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. He Wasn't Cheating On Me

**Thanks to CerebralPrincess, aquaflares21, WoJo4EVER, rita louise evans and Adrea019 for the reviews and thanks too to everyone who reas last chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Once again THANKS!**

**In this chapter, you will finally din out what was going on with Matt (Sorry if it wasn't what you expected)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**_2004 December_**

_Waking up, Amy opened her eyes. She looked to her side, but she didn't see Matt. Sitting on the bed, she didn't see him anywhere to be found in the bedroom. Amy looked to the clock on top of the bedside table "2 a.m." she saw and decided to walk out of the bed, to go to look for Matt. As it was Christmas, the couple was in their house in North Carolina._

_"Where the hell is he?" the red hair diva thought walking into the living room. In that moment he heard his voice coming from the kitchen_

_- Tomorrow I can't - she heard Matt saying - Amy is here! I can't meet you or she will find out_

_"With whom is he talking?" Amy thought concerned with such call_

_- I call you in the morning - Matt said - Bye - with those words he hung up the cell phone and put it on top of the balcony. Turning around, Matt saw Amy looking to him at the kitchen door - Did I wake you? - Matt asked with a little smile_

_- No - Amy answered showing a fake smile. Millions of thoughts were passing inside her head. She needed to know with whom he was talking - Who called?_

_- Just a friend - Matt said and Amy noticed he wanted to avoid the conversation - Let's get back to bed?_

_- I need a glass of water - Amy said and watched Matt walking out of the kitchen. She walked to the balcony and picked up his cell phone. "Last calls" Amy read in the cell phone and then saw a woman's name on it. In that moment her heart fell to the ground. "He isn't cheating on me" Amy thought and a smile appeared on her face "It is Matt". She walked to the master bedroom, but the dugout stayed inside her._

* * *

- So, he was really cheating on you? - Trish asked confused and surprised at the same time. Amy had never told her it.

- No - Amy replied very quickly - I thought he was, but now I know he wasn't

- I'm confused - Trish said - You told Matt was talking with other woman at 2 a.m. and by their conversation it sounded he was cheating on you, but he wasn't cheating on you

- He wasn't - Amy said - I thought he was, but he wasn't! I became insecure and then happened the entire situation with Adam

- Please Amy, just go straight to the point - Trish said becoming even more confused. She had already drunk some alcohol drinks, so her head wasn't working as it usual.

- Matt was going to propose - Amy finally revealed and Trish opened her mouth in surprise - I thought he was cheating on me, and he was going to ask me to marry him

- How did you find it? - Trish asked

- The woman walked to us looking for Shane because had something to give him - Amy started explaining to Trish who interrupted her

- How did you know it was her? - Trish asked

- Because Eve made sure she would present herself - Amy replied - I have the feeling Eve doesn't want any woman to get closer of Matt

- So, how did you end up knowing that Matt was going to ask you to marry him? - Trish asked

- Shannon who was there told her he would give to Shane what she had to him - Amy said - She gave him a little box with an engagement ring! Shane and Matt ended up telling who she was. I never felt so bad on my life - with those words a silence stayed between the two. Amy couldn't believe she cheated on Matt because of a stupid conversation that she shouldn't have heard. Matt was thinking in ask her to marry him and she thought he was cheating on her "You are really dumb Amy" Amy thought to herself feeling mad with herself. "You always knew you wouldn't like the answer". For four years she wanted to know why Matt was so strange, but with afraid of being right or wrong she never asked him. And now that she knew that she was wrong, she preferred to not know the answer.

* * *

- Is Shane going to propose to Jamie? - Eve asked Matt and Shannon.

- He bought a ring. I guess it must show he wants to do it - Matt replied making Eve a little mad. Before she could say a word, Jeff walked to them.

- Matt, I need to talk with you - Jeff told his older brother. He finally wanted to tell him the conversation he heard between Amy and Trish - It is urgent.

- Did happen something wrong? - Matt asked a little concerned. It had been some minutes since Amy had walked out of there. Maybe something wrong had happened with her.

- Just come with me - Jeff said and looked to Eve, who was looking to him. "How can she fool so many people?" Jeff thought to himself taking the eyes from the woman. Behind the innocent face there was an evil woman.

- Right - Matt said putting on his feet to walk out of there. Noticing the way how Jeff was looking to her, Eve had the feeling he knew something. It was like he knew what she was doing to make sure Matt wouldn't back with Amy. "After all Trish and Amy are best friends. Amy could have told something to Trish who told Jeff" Eve thought to herself. She couldn't let Jeff talk with Matt in private right now, in fact she would have to make sure that Jeff wouldn't talk with Matt or the things would end up very bad to her side. But how would she do it? They were brothers. "Make sure that they don't talk now. You can think in something later" a voice said inside Eve's head. Closing her eyes, Eve "passed out".

- Matt - the older brother heard Shannon said and turned around to see Eve fell in the couch.

- Eve - Matt said and knelled at her side trying to wake her up

"Great" Jeff thought to himself. He should feel worried with Eve, but it was the last thing he was feeling in that moment. "When I'm going to tell Matt what she has been doing, she passes out"

* * *

- Where are Matt and Eve? - Trish asked when backed to the table with Amy

- Eve passed out and Matt went to take her home - Jeff explained to both women.

- If you want to know she is fine - Shannon said and in that moment Shane and Jamie walked to there too - I need to share a word with you - Shannon said walking to Shane and pushed him out of there. The two walked to a place where Jamie couldn't see Shannon giving the ring to Shane.

A little smile crossed Amy's lips - Why isn't my life easy? - Amy whispered her friend

- Because you decided to make it complicated - Trish answered with a little smile on her lips

- I really decided to make it complicated - Amy said sitting in the coach and looked to her belly "Maybe complicated should be your middle name in honour to your mommy who makes everything complicated" Amy thought to herself

* * *

When Amy backed Matt's house, she saw him in the living room watching television. She walked to there and sat at his side.

- How is Eve? - Amy asked him. The other woman was sleeping in there that night.

- I think she is fine - Matt answered

- You think? - Amy asked surprised. "You really need to ask him if everything is fine" Amy thought to herself - Is it everything fine between you and Eve?

- Why do you ask? - Matt asked her

- I just had the feeling that the things between you two weren't fine - Amy explained to him - I hope everything is fine - how it hurt Amy to pronounce such words. But if Matt wanted to be with Eve, even if she was a bitch, there was nothing Amy could do.

- Do you really want everything to be fine? - Matt asked her without know from where such question came. He didn't want the things between him and Eve to be fine. Amy stayed looking to him without know what to say - It was just a stupid question, you don't need to answer.

- Are you fine? - Amy asked.

- Yes - Matt answered with a little smile.

- I'm going to bed - Amy said putting on her feet - I think you should do the same thing.

- I'm going to spend the night on the couch - Matt said surprising Amy. Matt didn't want to stay so closer of Eve - Good night, Ames

- Good night Matt - Amy said walking to the stairs leaving Matt behind. This time she was sure that something was going on in Matt and Eve's relationship. She wanted Matt to be happy, but she couldn't stop herself of smiling for knowing that Matt and Eve were having some problems in their relationship.

- Once again it is only you and I - Matt said when saw Lucas walking to him. Lucas looked to Matt and then turned around and followed Amy. Some things never changed. Matt remembered all the times he ended up sleeping in the couch when Amy was mad with him. Lucas would always end up sleeping with Amy in those nights. Matt had the feeling he was going to take care of her - Is better sleep - Matt whispered to himself. Next day we would have to pick a plane and leave Amy, once again, alone.

* * *

"They live in the same house" Eve thought to herself walking out from her bed "They sleep in the same house" Eve looked to the bed very mad "They could have been sleeping together under my back"

Eve walked out of the room and walked to the room where Amy was sleeping. "How can someone as you take Matt from me?" Eve asked herself looking to Amy. She cheated on Matt, with one of his best friends, and he stilled liking her. Once, Eve had heard people talking about them. Now, she understood why people envied their love: after everything that happened between them, they stilled loving each other. "They love each other" Eve thought very mad. She tried to get closer of Amy, but something stopped her. It was Lucas. He was sleeping in Amy's bed and when he felt Eve's presence, he woke up. He wouldn't let Eve to get closer of Amy. Before the dog started barking, Eve walked out of the room. Even a stupid dog could ruin her plans.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Eve thought to herself entering in Matt's room and fell in the bed "I need to do something"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, Matt wasn't cheating on her, as Amy always thought. He was going to ask her to marry him!!! **

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**P.S.: If someone here voted on my poll, I already published the story. It is called "A Different Kind Of Passion"**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. I Love You and I'll Always Love You

**Hi! Finally I can publish a new chapter! I wanted to publish it yesterday, but it seems the website was with some problems. I'm sure everyone will love this chapter. Why? Well, ready to find out. (I'm so mean :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to layali86, aquaflares21 CerebralPrincess, Adrea019 and WoJo4EVER for review past chapter. BIG THANKS!!! I guess this chapter will be dedicated to all of you.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

- How was your appointment? - Trish asked Amy, when the red hair woman, sat at her front around the restaurant table.

- Great - Amy answered her friend - My mother called me last night.

- Did she tell you when will she back? - Trish questioned Amy without took her eyes from Nero.

- I guess she won't back so soon - Amy told Trish - At least I know she will back in January...Probably she will back on January 5th.

- It is the day to your due, right? - Trish said and Amy nodded with her head - At least you are going to stay some more months with Matt. Maybe you will finally back together.

- Stop dreaming - Amy said with a smile

- Well, I'm not the only one dreaming - Trish replied

- How did you sleep? - Amy asked Trish trying to change conversation - I can't find a right position to sleep

- Well, I have a special pillow. It was called Jeff. Why don't you convince Matt to be your pillow? - Trish said and Amy rolled her eyes. "I guess you didn't change the subject" a voice said inside Amy's head

- So, how did you sleep when Jeff wasn't home? - Amy asked her

- I used to sleep five hours - Trish answered Amy - I don't want to scare you, but the belly will keep growing up and it will be harder for you to sleep.

- You are trying to scare me because you want me to get the pillow, right? - Amy asked and saw a smile appeared on Trish's face.

- Nero, come to mommy - Trish said and sat Nero on her lap. Amy laughed looking to her friend. "Four more months and you will be the one with a child" Amy thought to herself.

* * *

- Matt, I need to talk with you - Jeff said when finally found out Matt alone in his locker room. This time he was sure Eve wouldn't interrupt their conversation because she was in the ring. Every time he tried to talk with Matt in the past weeks, Eve always found a way to make Matt go with her. Jeff was sure that she was trying to make sure that he wouldn't talk with his brother. "How the hell does she know that I know what she has been doing?" Jeff thought to himself.

- Sure - Matt said. He wanted to know what Jeff wanted to tell him. It had passed two weeks since Jeff had tried to talk with him, but every time he tried to do it Eve would appear. Matt knew that something was going on.

- It is about Eve - Jeff said and Matt looked to him - She isn't the person you think she is - Matt didn't say a word and waited for Jeff to tell him what was going - She has been fooling you!

- Do you mind explain it to me better? - Matt asked trying to understand about what was Jeff talking.

- She isn't fine with what is going on between you and Amy. She threatened Amy! - Jeff finally revealed - She threatened your daughter - Matt stayed looking to Jeff without say a word - I heard Amy telling it to Trish. She didn't want anyone to know it, but Trish made her to tell.

- When did you hear it? - Matt asked Jeff without any emotion.

- Does it matter? - Jeff asked confused. Shouldn't Matt be mad? Shouldn't he go after Eve and break up with her? - Eve is crazy! She will make something against Amy, even if she is pregnant with your baby.

Without say a word, Matt walked out of the locker room, leaving Jeff behind very confused. Jeff didn't know what Matt would do. He didn't even know if Matt had believed in what he told.

* * *

Eve had just backed from her match, when she saw Matt waiting for her in front of the divas' locker room.

- Waiting for me? - Eve asked with a little smile. She tried to kiss Matt, but he pulled her way. She stayed looking to him confused - Did happen something?

- We have to talk - Matt told Eve.

- Now? - Eve asked and Matt nodded with his head - Sure.

- Let's talk in other place - Matt said and the two walked to a reserved place where no one could hear their talk - How did you know? - Matt asked her

- How did I know what? - Eve questioned him

- How did you know about what Jeff wanted to tell me? - Matt asked her.

- Because none of them likes me - Eve answered her boyfriend - They are only nice with me, when you are at my side. Trish has been telling those things to Jeff and he believed on her because she is his wife and he doesn't like me.

- Do you really want me to believe on you? - Matt asked and Eve tried to say something, but Matt didn't let her - I tried to ignore it when you told me Jeff wanted to tell me those things about you. I thought you were making up everything because I haven't treated as you deserve; because you wanted attention. I believe more in Jeff than I believe in you.

- Do you think that I would do what Jeff told you that I did? - Eve asked getting mad. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea tell Matt what Jeff was planning to tell him.

- It is hard to believe, but I think you did - Matt replied - You hide from me that Jeff called when Amy ended up on the hospital some months ago. If you were never fine with this situation, why the hell did you say that you were?

- I didn't want to lose you - Eve answered and tears came to her eyes.

- So, you thought it would be a good idea to threaten my baby and Amy? Matt asked her - I just can't believe in what you did: you fooled me, but you can be sure it won't happen again.

- What do you mean with it? - Eve asked. He couldn't be meaning what she thought he was.

- It is all over - Matt said and walked out of the room leaving Eve behind crying. After everything she did, he ended up leaving her.

* * *

- Will you ever get mad with me? - Jeff asked calling Trish. He was in his hotel room.

- Only if you cheat on me with other woman - Trish answered confused - What did you do?

- Well, I heard your conversation with Amy on my birthday and I ended up telling it to Matt - Jeff confessed Trish - And I have no idea if he believed on me or not.

- I'm going to kill you - Trish said very angry. Amy asked Trish to not tell anything to anyone, and Jeff had just told it to Matt. "At least, he did what I wanted to do" Trish thought to herself

- You said that you would only get mad with me if I cheated on you - Jeff said very quickly in his defence

- Yes, but I never told anything about kill you - Trish replied

- Are you really mad with me? - Jeff asked his wife. Last thing he wanted was Trish to get mad with him.

- I should be because you heard a conversation you shouldn't, but I'm not - Trish said and a little smile appeared on her face - You did what I wanted to do. How is Matt?

- I have no idea - Jeff answered making Trish confused - He walked out of the locker room when I told him what Eve was doing under his back. I have been looking for him, but no one saw him. The only thing that I'm sure is that Matt isn't here and that tomorrow it is his day off.

- Maybe he decided to back home sooner - Trish said

- I really hope so - Jeff said a little concerned with Matt. Where the hell could he be?

* * *

Amy was in the kitchen. It was already very late, but she couldn't find a way to fall asleep.

- When will I have a good night of sleep again? - Amy asked herself in a whisper and saw Lucas sleeping in his bed - How lucky you are - with those words she saw Lucas waking up and running to the main door. Very confused, Amy followed Lucas and saw Matt entering in the house. He wasn't supposed to be there - What are you doing here? Did happen something?

- Why did you never tell me? - Matt asked and Amy looked to him confused - Why did you never tell me what Eve was doing? Why didn't you tell me that she threatened our baby? That she threatened you?

- How do you know it? - Amy asked. "I'm going to kill Trish" Amy thought to herself.

- It doesn't matter - Matt replied - Why didn't you tell me?

- I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her - Amy revealed - I didn't want to ruin your life once again. I hurt you once. I didn't want to do the same thing again.

- You asked me if it was everything fine between me and Eve once - Matt said walking to Amy - The things between us haven't been working for a long time, since you backed to my life - with those words Matt kissed Amy with passion. Amy couldn't believe he was kissing her. When they broke apart, the two stayed looking to each other.

- Do you remember what I said in my "wedding" with Kane? - Amy said breaking the silence and Matt looked to her confused - I said: I love and I'll always love Matt Hardy - Amy said with a little smile on her face - It wasn't scripted, I was saying the truth.

A smile appeared on Matt's face and he kissed Amy once again - I love you too Ames - he said in a whisper and the two shared another passionate kiss and they stated making their way to the room in the other floor - Amy, we shouldn't...- Matt tried to say, but Amy didn't let him. After all the pregnancy complications Amy had in the past five months, it could be a bad idea to do what they were about to do.

- Yes, we should - Amy said in a whisper without stop kissing his lips. Matt carried Amy to his bedroom. Entering in the master bedroom, Matt closed the door. After so many years they were together again.

* * *

**Finally Matt broke with Eve and backed with Amy. But, do you really this it will be the end of the drama? Well, to know you will have to read next chapter.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. I Have To Explain

**I didn't want to let you wait anymore for a new chapter, so I decided to publish this one (as you can see it isn't too big). Oh, and before I forget: this story is coming to an end, but I'm already working in the sequel.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who reviewed it. YOU ARE AWESOME. I have to words to thanks you for the reviews. I can only sau THANKS!!! **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**_April 12th, Five Months Ago_**

_- Thanks for staying here helping me - Amy said with a little smile looking to Matt who had stayed helping her cleaning her house after the party._

_- I'm sure that if I haven't stayed here helping you, you would have a lot of work. I guess you would have to stay woke up until the morning - Matt said and the two were walking to the house's main door._

_- I forget to ask you something - Amy said when Matt opened the door. Matt turned to her and the two stayed face-to-face - How is Lucas?_

_- Fine - Matt answered with a smile - Always getting in troubles. You can pass home whenever you want to see him. May I ask you something too?_

_- Yes - Amy asked with curiosity._

_- What is going on between you and Shane? I thought you were together - Matt said and saw Amy's smile disappearing - Sorry, I shouldn't have asked._

_- No, it is fine - Amy said looking to his eyes - We broke up some weeks ago. The things weren't working. Something was missing._

_- Sad to hear that - Matt said - Well, it is better I go. Once again happy birthday Amy - with those words Matt hugged Amy._

_- Thanks - Amy said with a little smile. Without broke the hug, the two stayed looking to each other. Neither of them shared a word and kissed each other. In few minutes, they were walking to Amy's bedroom._

* * *

"This can't be happening" Eve thought to herself very mad slamming her bedroom door. "I lost him to that bitch". Tears were running from her green eyes.

- I should have done other thing to make sure Jeff wouldn't open his mouth - Eve whispered to herself and sat on the floor. Three months was how much time their relationship lasted after that bitch to tell him about the pregnancy. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her roommate entering in the room.

- What happened Eve? - Michelle asked sitting at her side concerned.

- Matt broke up with me - Eve answered and hugged Michelle and more tears run from her eyes.

- I'm so sorry - Michelle said trying to comfort Eve.

- I love him - Eve said in a whisper - I can't believe he broke up with me because of that bitch. She cheated on him. I always did everything he wanted. I can't believe he left me because the bitch and that baby.

- Don't cry - Michelle said without know what to say - Maybe he will see that after all, he doesn't like her anymore and he will back to you. - Eve didn't say a word and continued crying on Michelle's arms.

* * *

It was already morning, when Amy woke up. Remembering what happened in the last night, a little smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe that they were together again. Matt had broken up with Eve and backed to her. "They broke up, right?" Amy thought losing her smile. Matt knew what Eve did. He couldn't be with her anymore. "What if he decided to talk first with you and only, then with Eve?" Amy thought to herself a little concerned.

In that moment she saw Matt entering in the bedroom - Hi - Matt said with a smile and sat at her side and kissed her lips.

- Where were you? - Amy asked him.

- I went to take Lucas to a walk - Matt answered. As Amy, he couldn't believe that they were together after everything that happened between them in the last years, and most important, in the last months - What is worrying you? - Matt asked Amy.

- We have to talk - Amy answered - It is about you and Eve.

- Do we really have to talk about Eve? - Matt replied. Last thing he wanted was to talk about that woman.

- Yes - Amy said. She didn't want to talk about Eve too, but she needed to ask him it - Did you already talk with her? I mean, did you break up with her?

- It was the first thing I did - Matt said and held her hand - After what she did, after she threatened you and our baby, I wouldn't stay with her anymore. - a little smile appeared on Amy's face with those words - I guess you are going back to here, aren't you?

- I'm already here - Amy replied.

- As a visit. I want to live with me again - Matt said and Amy kissed him - It is a "yes"?

- Yes - Amy answered and looked to Matt's brown eyes - If we are going to start all over again, is there something I need to tell you.

- About what? - Matt asked with curiosity.

- It is about what happened four years ago. I know we always try to avoid to talk about it, but there is something I need to tell you. - Amy said. She was ready to tell him why she cheated on him.

- Do you really want to talk about it? - Matt asked looking to Amy very serious and she nodded with her head - Fine.

- I heard one of your calls with the woman who gave the engagement ring to Shane, during the Christmas. I thought it was a weird call and then you were acting very strange. I thought you were having something with her - Amy explained to Matt - I thought you were cheating on me. I didn't have courage to ask you what was going on because I was afraid of the answer. I felt insecure and I did what I did.

- Do you have any idea of what was I planning? - Matt asked putting on his feet and walked to a drawer.

- Kind of - Amy answered in a whisper and looked to what he was doing. After some seconds, Matt walked to her once again and showed her a little box.

- I was trying to make you a surprise - Matt said and gave the box to Amy - I didn't want you to know that I was going to ask you to marry me.

- Believe me, last thing I thought you were doing was trying to ask me to marry you - Amy replied with her eyes on the box on her hands.

- I guess if I ask you now, it won't be romantic - Matt said with a smile looking to the woman he loved.

- Do you want to know a secret? - Amy said getting her lips closer of Matt's - You could ask me anytime, anywhere. It would always look romantic - her lips touched his - Do you still wanting to ask me? - she asked him when they broke apart.

- I always wanted to ask you - Matt answered taking the box from her hands. Opening the box, he took the small engagement ring inside. Picking up her hand, Matt looked to her face - Ames, will you marry me? - Matt asked her.

- Yes - Amy answered and Matt put the ring on her finger - I'm really sorry for what happened.

- I don't want to talk about it anymore - Matt replied - I love you and it will be a fresh start.

- I love you too - Amy said and their lips touched again. It wasn't a dream as she thought last time, it was real. They were together and happy.

- We need to go to Jeff's house - Matt informed Amy who looked to him confused - Jeff spent last time calling me. He decided to back here. We need to go visit them.

- Well, we need to start sharing the good news - Amy said and looked to her ring and then to hear belly. Her life had changed so much in the last five months and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	21. Ruby

**Thanks to everyon who read last chapter and thanks to Adrea019, CerebralPrincess, aquaflares21, layali86, WoJo4EVER, rita louise evans, evilresa16 and Kassie Marie for the reviews.**

**Don't forget: this story is coming to an end (maybe 2-3 chapters). But, once again, I'm already working in a sequel.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Oh my God...Oh my God - Trish said very happy hugging Amy when the two were alone inside Nero's room - I knew you would back together! I knew since the beginning. I'm so happy for you.

- Easy down - Amy said with a little smile on her face looking to her friend - Don't get too excited.

- Amy, you backed together and he asked you to marry him - Trish said with a smile taking Nero from the crib - You are my best friend, I need to get excited for you. Aren't you excited?

- I'm excited. My life changed more in five months than in two years - Amy replied - I just can't believe that I'm again with Matt! We are going to have a baby together and we are going to get married. What is happening now, it was what I always dreamed years ago.

- We should celebrate - Trish said walking out of the room and Nero looked to a ball on the floor - But you can't drink alcohol. Maybe we can celebrate with juice.

- Trish, don't get too excited - Amy said following her friend and in that moment they heard a voice.

- Ball - they heard Nero saying and looked to him.

- What did you say? - Trish asked getting even more excited.

- Ball - Nero said looking to the ball on the floor. Carefully, Amy knelled and picked up the ball and then gave it to Nero.

- Your first word - Trish said with a big smiled on her face - We need to go look for daddy - Trish said walking out of there.

- Trish - Amy yelled, but Trish ignored her "Shouldn't I have told her that he isn't home?" Amy thought to herself. She remembered hearing Matt and Jeff talking something about to go meet someone. "I'm pretty sure she will find out it very quickly" a voice said inside Amy's head. In that moment she heard her cell phone ringing. The pregnant woman walked to the living room, where her purse was, and took from there her cell phone. She didn't know the ID.

- Yes? - Amy said answering the call, but didn't hear anything from the other side. A little confused, Amy put the cell phone inside her purse again. "Wrong number" she thought to herself.

* * *

- I should kill you - Jeff said Matt while the two were walking to their father's house. He had called them some minutes after Matt arrived to Jeff's house - Would be that hard to answer your cell phone? For a moment I thought you had killed Eve and disappeared from Earth.

- Why did you decide to forget the idea that I killed Eve? - Matt asked Jeff.

- Because I saw her after you "disappear" - Jeff answered knocking at the door's house - She looked pretty bad.

- Do we have to talk about Eve? - Matt questioned Jeff and in that moment Gil opened the door. Matt had already made pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about Eve anymore. It would be already hard enough to have to see her in work.

- What happened between you and Eve? - Gil asked his older son.

- They broke up because Matt found she was a major bitch - Jeff said entering in his father's house.

- Just because you are older it doesn't mean I let you insult people like that inside my house - Gil said looking to Jeff and then looked to Matt who stilled at the door.

- Let Jeff insult her because she deserves it - Matt replied and entered inside the house closing the door.

- What happened? - Gil asked with curiosity.

- She threatened my daughter and Amy - Matt answered - I don't want to talk about her. It is a closed chapter.

- Fine - Gil said without let Matt entered in the living room. Matt looked to him confused - I have something to tell you.

- Sure - Matt said with curiosity. What did his father have to tell him?

- I know you still liking Amy and I must tell you that she stills loving you - Gil said and a smile appeared on Matt's face. He tried to say something, but Gil didn't let him - Do you know why I forgive her? Because she told me she loved you and I could notice it was true.

- Dad, about Amy...- Matt said without lose his smile. When he was going to tell his father that he and Amy were together and were going to marry, Jeff walked to their side. The younger brother had heard them talking about Amy.

- Matt and Amy are together again and they are going to get married - Jeff said and Matt hit him in his head.

- Those are great news - Gil said very happy looking to his older son - I'm happy for you.

- Thanks - Matt said with a smile - So, why did you call us?

- I was in the attic other day - Gil said walking to the next floor and the two brothers followed him - I found there a couple of things that belonged to you. I don't know if you want it or not.

They entered in one of the rooms. On the floor they saw a couple of boxes. Inside the boxes they had some old wrestling outfits which belonged to the times when they were trying to enter in the business.

- I can't believe they still exist - Jeff said looking to the outfits - And most important: I can't believe we used them. They are awful.

- Thanks - Matt said with some sarcasm - Would you have done it better? - Matt asked and Jeff tried to answer him, but he didn't let - Don't answer!

- Some things never change - Gil said without took his from his sons - You are older, but you act as you are kids.

- Life it too short to be taken too serious - Jeff replied - If I can't joke with my brother, whit whom can I joke?

- Do you want me to make your life shorter? - Matt asked.

- You really have bad humour - Jeff said - You know, you need to have good humour with the kids. I'm pretty sure if you still with that bad humour, Ruby won't like you.

- Yeah, right - Matt said with sarcasm.

- Ruby? - Gil asked surprised and the two looked to him. In that moment Matt realized that he hadn't told his father how he and Amy would name their daughter.

- Yes. I and Amy are going to call our daughter Ruby - Matt explained to his father - We talked about it some days ago. I was going to tell you.

- Are you sure you want to call her Ruby? - Gil asked. Since she died, it was very rare to them to talk about her or to pronounce her name because it was very painful. And now Matt was going to call his baby Ruby.

- Yes, we are sure - Matt answered knowing in what his father was thinking.

- I'm sure your mother is very happy for it - Gil said showing a big smile - Well, is better you see if it is worth to keep those things...Oh, and call Amy and Trish. Today I'm going to make the dinner.

* * *

**Some Hours Later**

- I can't believe I lost it - Jeff said carrying Nero - You should have waited for your daddy to say your first word. And it should have been "daddy" and not "ball".

- Stop complaining - Trish replied opening the car door, so Jeff could put Nero in his chair.

- We are ready to go - Jeff said and Trish closed the car's door - See you tomorrow? - Jeff asked Matt.

- Sure - Matt replied - Bye!

- Bye - Trish said and she and Jeff entered in their car and left.

- Do you want to know something - Amy said wrapping her arms around Matt and he looked to her - I never thought my life would be so perfect again.

- Well, I thought the same thing as you - Matt said kissing her forehead and the two walked to his car.

- When are you going to be free again? - Amy asked him - Because if I'm going to live with you again, I need to back to Atlanta to pick the rest of my things.

- I'll talk with Vince and I'll try to make it soon - Matt replied and opened the car's door, so Amy could enter.

- My next appointment is next week - Amy revealed - If you are free, you could come with me.

- For you two, I do everything - Matt said with a smile and kissed Amy's lips - As you know, you are the two most important women in my life.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. Two Months Later

**Hi! Once again I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to CerebralPrincess, layali86, aquaflares21, Adrea019 and Kassie Marie for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sure you will get mad with me in the end of it. Why??? Well, read to find out!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
****

* * *

**

**2 Months Later**

**November, 6th**

- Don't give another step or I'm going to end killing you - Amy advised Trish sitting in a chair. Her back was hurting her, and her best friend wouldn't stop walking from a side to another in the backstage area. Jeff and Matt, as all the SmackDown workers, were in North Carolina for a house show and the two had decided to go with them.

- You will never kill me - Trish replied and sat at Amy's side - How are you feeling?

- My back is killing me - Amy answered trying to forget the pain - I need to rest.

- Do you want me to get you something? - Trish asked a little concerned.

- A bottle of water would be great - Amy said - Do you mind?

- Not at all - Trish said - I'll go pick up a bottle of water to you and then I'm going to pick Nero.

- He is with Jeff - Amy replied and saw her friend walking from her side.

- That's why I'm concerned - Trish said turning to Amy - He is a great father, but I don't like to let him alone with Nero too long. I still without forget the "Swanton Bomb Story" - with those words Trish left Amy, who was laughing. Trish was really the best friend someone could ask for.

* * *

"Why is she here?" Eve thought to herself very mad entering in the women's locker room. "I'm pretty sure she is only here to joke with my face".

Slamming the door, the others Divas looked to her. She ignored the way how they were looking to her and entered in the bathroom.

"She won't joke with my face" Eve thought and a malicious smile appeared on her face. She was going to do something, and this time, Amy would get out of her way.

* * *

- Hey - Matt said walking to Amy and knelt at her front - How are you feeling? - there was no reason for him to ask her such thing. Matt could see that she was tired.

- Exhausted - Amy answered trying to show a smile. - Just two more months and I'll be fine.

- I'm going to get my things and then we can go home - Matt said. He knew she wasn't only tired because of the baby. In the last months, Amy started receiving calls in the middle of the night and they didn't let her sleep. Matt had the feeling he knew who was calling, but every time he tried to call to that number, the cell phone wasn't on - I'll be back in ten minutes.

- I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot - Amy said and Matt walked to his locker room. When he entered inside it, he saw Eve sat in the bench.

- What are you doing here? - Matt asked Eve very serious. It had been very hard to Matt to work with her, after find out what she was doing to Amy. And now she was waiting for him in the locker room.

- Do you need to be rude? - Eve asked - Will you ever let me explain why I did what I did?

- I don't want to hear explanations from your mouth - Matt replied opening the door, so Eve would leave - For what you did, doesn't exist any explanation.

- I love you - Eve said walking to him and the two stayed face-to-face - I did all that because I love you.

- Eve, get out now - Matt ordered her.

- She cheated on you! She cheated on you with one of your best friends - Eve exclaimed trying to keep her calm - How can you like a woman who treated you so bad? She hurt you and I never did such thing.

- You hurt me more than she ever did - Matt replied - You threatened my daughter.

- Do you really think the baby is yours? I just can't believe you have been so sure about the baby since the beginning - Eve said - She lied to you once! I'm pretty sure she would lie to you a second time. You will end up finding out that the baby doesn't belong to you. It was another lie she told you.

- Eve, get the hell out of here right now - Matt ordered again, but Eve stayed in her place - Get the hell out of here because in this moment I'm not in me and something wrong can happen.

- I know you Matt. Even if you want, you aren't going to hit me - Eve said getting closer of Matt - I lied because I love you. She lied because she was tired of you. Will you ever learn? - she waited for Matt to say something, but he didn't - Don't tell me, I didn't advise you. When she hurt you again, you will back to me - her lips touched his. When she broke apart, she stayed looking to him.

Matt grabbed her arm - Get out! - Matt yelled and pushed her out of the locker room. Slamming the door, Matt left Eve in the other side of the room.

"Well, Matt I didn't want to do it, but I guess I'll have to do" Eve thought and went to look for Amy.

* * *

- Your daddy is late - Amy whispered Ruby while was waiting for Matt in front of the car. As answer, Ruby kicked. A little smile crossed Amy's face, but very quickly it vanished when she saw Eve walking to her.

- How have you been? - Eve asked Amy with a malicious smile.

- What do you want Eve? - Amy questioned her.

- You couldn't keep your mouth closed - Eve said getting closer of Amy - You want to ruin his life once again, right?

- Stop with this - Amy replied without enjoy Eve's company - Move on with your life.

- Don't tell me what to do - Eve advised Amy - You destroyed my life. You had to take him away from me. How did you make him believe in your lies? Who is the real father?

- I'm not going to lose my time answering you - Amy said.

- You convinced him that he is the father, but you didn't convince me - Eve replied - And you never will. Who is the real father Amy? Who is?

- You are insane - Amy said ready to leave, but Eve stopped her. Grabbing her arm, Eve pushed Amy to her - Something wrong will happen you, if you continue with this.

- You aren't in a position to threaten me - Eve exclaimed - Matt won't stay with you. He will see who you really are and he will notice that your daughter is someone else bastard. - hearing those words, Amy slapped Eve. With a cynic smile Eve turned her face to Amy - Well, it seems Matt isn't the real daddy. I guess it will be easy to find out who is and then I'll make him to tell Matt the truth.

- You are insane - Amy said once again trying to make Eve to let go her arm, but without result - You can try everything you want to make me and Matt to break apart. Nothing will result. Matt doesn't care about you anymore.

- Who told you so? - Eve said - Did you know why is late? Because I met him, in his locker room. You don't need too much imagination to know what happened - with those words Eve freed Amy's arm.

- You are lying - Amy replied and started feeling some pain in her abdomen.

- I can lie about a lot of things, but I would never lie about my relationship with Matt - Eve said and walked out from the parking lot and left Amy alone.

"This can't be happening again" Amy said sitting on the floor full of pain. This time she was feeling more pain than usual.

Amy started feeling dizzy and for the first time saw that was losing blood. Passing out, Amy fell to the floor.

Sat on the bedside chair, Matt was looking to Amy. When he arrived to the parking lot, he saw her lay on the floor. "Why did this happen?" Matt thought without took his eyes from her. The first time he was so concerned with her, was when she had a neck surgery. He hated to know that Amy was in the hospital.

Getting closer of Amy, Matt held her hand. The doctors had told him that it would be everything fine with Amy, even after she lost so much blood.

- When will you stop scaring me? - Matt whispered very concerned and felt Amy moving. A little smile crossed his lips, when she opened her eyes - Hi - Matt said and she looked to him.

- Where am I? - Amy asked. The last thing she remembered was to be waiting for Matt in the parking lot.

- You are in the hospital - Matt answered and kissed her hand - I found you in the parking lot.

Very slowly Amy started remembering what happened in the parking lot. Last thing she remembered was blood. Putting her hand on her belly, she saw it was smaller. - Matt what happened? - Amy asked very scared. She couldn't have lost her baby girl. Tears were almost running from her eyes - Where is Ruby?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	23. Everything Will Be Fine

**Hi! Sorry for take so long to publish a new chapter. I'm really sorry for it. I tried to publish it some days ago, but then I didn't receive any message telling me it was publish. It was a big confusion!!!! It is a small chapter...**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Kassie Marie, WoJo4EVER, layali86 (Thanks for telling me it), aquaflares21, evilresa16 and rita louise evans for the reviews. Thanks.**

**I have bad news: Last chapter is the last one!!! But as I already told you, I'm going to publish a sequel.**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

_Sat on the bedside chair, Matt was looking to Amy. When he arrived to the parking lot, he saw her lay on the floor. "Why did this happen?" Matt thought without took his eyes from her. The first time he was so concerned with her, was when she had a neck surgery. He hated to know that Amy was in the hospital._

_Getting closer of Amy, Matt held her hand. The doctors had told him that it would be everything fine with Amy, even after she lost so much blood._

_- When will you stop scaring me? - Matt whispered very concerned and felt Amy moving. A little smile crossed his lips, when she opened her eyes - Hi - Matt said and she looked to him._

_- Where am I? - Amy asked. The last thing she remembered was to be waiting for Matt in the parking lot._

_- You are in the hospital - Matt answered and kissed her hand - I found you in the parking lot._

_Very slowly Amy started remembering what happened in the parking lot. Last thing she remembered was blood. Putting her hand on her belly, she saw it was smaller. - Matt what happened? - Amy asked very scared. She couldn't have lost her baby girl. Tears were almost running from her eyes - Where is Ruby?_

- Don't worry - Matt said comforting her very quickly. He didn't want her to get so worried - It is everything fine with Ruby. She is fine.

- Where is Ruby? - Amy asked. "She is fine" a voice said inside her head and a little smile appeared on her face.

- The nurses and doctors are taking care of her. They want to make sure that it is everything fine with her. After it, they will bring her to us - Matt explained to Amy - I haven't seen her yet.

- What time is it? - Amy asked Matt. For how long was she sleeping?

- 5 a.m. - Matt told Amy looking to his clock - Ruby born two hours ago. Are you feeling fine Amy?

- Yes...I want to see her - Amy said. In that moment, she only wanted to see her baby girl. Amy didn't have to say again those words, in that moment a nurse entered in the room. She was holding Ruby in her arms. Walking to Amy, she put the small baby on her arms.

- Congratulations, it is a healthy baby girl - the nurse said with a smile on her face - I'll tell the doctor that you already woke up - with those words the woman walked out of the room leaving the small family alone.

- She looks like you - Matt said sitting at Amy's side. Any of them could stop smiling. There it was, their baby girl.

- She is so beautiful - Amy said looking to her daughter, who was sleeping in her arms - For a moment I thought I would never see her.

- Don't think anymore in that - Matt replied and then looked very serious to Amy - What happened?

- I don't want to talk about it - Amy said taking her eyes from Roby for the first time since she was in her arms - Please Matt, I don't want to think in what happened.

- It was Eve, wasn't she? - Matt asked, but Amy didn't answer - What did she do? - Matt said very angry. He would have to control himself a lot or he would end up doing something he didn't want to Eve.

- Did Eve go to your locker room? - Amy questioned Matt who looked to her confused - What happened between you and Eve?

- What are you talking about? - Matt asked her. What did Eve tell Amy? It didn't happen anything between them. "Well, she kissed you and you kicked her out" Matt thought to himself. If he knew Eve would kiss him, he would have kicked her out of the locker room in the first moment he saw her sat in the bench.

- Eve told me that it happened something between you too - Amy answered - Did happen something or not?

- She kissed me and I kicked her out of the room - Matt revealed Amy - Amy, I wouldn't do anything. After everything she did to you, I just want to stay away from her.

- I'm sorry, but she just knows how to mess up with my head - Amy replied. If Eve didn't have so much effect on her, nothing of this would have happened - Thanks to the hormones, I'm not the same Amy - Amy looked once again to Ruby who was with her eyes opened - I don't want to talk about Eve or think on her in this moment. We have our baby with us and it is the most important.

Matt knew he should say something, but he decided to keep his mouth closed. He hadn't words to describe what Eve did to Amy and he wouldn't forgive her for it. "Now, I'm sure she was the one making the calls" Matt thought to himself. In the last months, Amy's cell phone was always ringing and when she answered it the person in the other side didn't say a word. "She wanted to scare Amy". Matt looked to Amy and then to his daughter. It wasn't worth to worry about Eve, even after what she did, especially because Trish had already taken care of her. When Trish found out what happened with Amy, first she went after Eve, and only then she went to the hospital. Only by looking to Trish, he knew that the blonde had taught Eve a lesson.

For the first time Ruby looked to Matt. - Hi - Matt said his daughter - I'm your daddy.

- I'm sure she knows who you are - Amy replied with a smile.

- How can you be so sure? - Matt asked and picked up his daughter for the first time. A baby was already small, but Ruby was even smaller because she was two months premature.

- Everything will be fine, right? - Amy asked laying her head on Matt's shoulder without take her eyes from Ruby. She couldn't stop looking to her. She couldn't believe that Ruby had been seven months inside her.

- Everything will be fine - Matt said kissing Amy's forehead - Everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Did you think I would be that mean??? I couldn't make them lose Ruby, it would be very sad...And Trish made sure Eve would have her punishment. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!! **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	24. More Than In Everything

**Hi!!! Last chapter up!!! So, I'm finally publishing the final chapter. As always, it is a sad moment to me. I hate to finish a story, I REALLY REALLY hate it!! It makes me feel sad. But at least, I'm already working on a sequel, so it won't be the end. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter and I'm really sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**The sequel will be called: "Life Is Complicated".**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and a BIG THANKS to layali86, Adrea019, trishjeffhardy, Breakingdawn105, kiki, bratchild20042002, leelee0212, friendfan11, WoJo4EVER, rita louise evans, erica, evilresa16, aquaflares21, CerebralPrincess, Kassie Marie and hardyfan4life 23 for the reviews. They were/are very important to me.**

**Thanks too to everyone who added the story to their favourites: ****Adrea019****, ****Amelia92****, ****aquaflares21****, ****bratchild20042002****, ****CerebralPrincess****, ****evilresa16****, ****Kassie Marie****, ****layali86****, ****leelee0212****, ****lita08****, ****MattxAmy****, ****.Enigma****, ****rita louise evans****, ****trishjeffhardy****, ****WoJo4EVER**** and ****XWF1000****.**

**

* * *

**

**One Month Later**

"Life Is Never What You Wish" Amy read the book's title. The book was on top of the bedside table.

- I have the feeling I don't need to read it - Amy whispered to herself getting ready to go spend Christmas at Gil's house with Trish, Jeff, Nero and of course Matt and Ruby.

Matt was already in the living room waiting for her with Ruby. Every time she thought in Matt and Ruby, she couldn't stop the little smile that appeared on her face. Sometimes she used to think it was all a dream and it would come to an end.

Picking up her jacket, Amy walked out of the master bedroom. When she arrived to the stairs, she stopped walking and stayed watching Matt and Ruby together. When she thought her life couldn't change anymore, it changed. The last month was simply crazy. Waking up at the middle of the night because Ruby was crying; feeding her: changing her diapers.

"I'm a mom" Amy thought to herself and remembered what could have happened if Matt had arrived later to the parking lot. The doctors revealed her that if she had arrived later to the hospital, they wouldn't have been able to save Ruby and probably they would have lost her too - Wonder where she is - Amy said herself thinking in Eve. After that night, the woman had just disappeared from their life. For what she heard, Eve had asked some time off and with luck she would never more come back to WWE.

- Why does your mommy always get late? - Matt asked Ruby. Matt was lay in the couch with Ruby laid on top of his chest.

- I heard that - Amy replied and walked to them - I'm ready. We can go.

- Your mother called. She asked me to tell you to call her and she asked me to ask you if you read the book she gave you in your birthday - Matt told Amy who took Ruby from his chest.

- I'm going to burn the book - Amy said with Ruby on her arms and Matt put on his feet.

- You should have already read it. Then, she wouldn't ask you everyday if you already read it - Matt told Amy walking to the main door and opened it.

- I don't need to read it - Amy explained to Matt passing by the door - I already know the story.

- Really? - Matt asked surprised locking the door and they walked to the car.

- Yes - Amy answered with a smile - The beginning is kind of sad. The main character is confronted with a situation that can change all her life. And that situation can change her life and the life of another person. The book pretty much describes what she does to find happiness. Even, when a person is trying to ruin it and does everything to make sure that the main character won't be happy. But in the end the main character lives happily ever after.

Matt didn't say a word from a moment. He opened the car door, to let Amy to put Ruby in her baby chair. He had the feeling he knew that story; he knew that story pretty well. Closing the back door, both of them sat in their place in the car - Did the main character become happy because her life wasn't what she wanted? - Matt asked Amy driving to his father's house.

- Yes and she could be happier because her life was never what she wished - Amy answered.

- I guess I don't have to read that book too - Matt replied.

* * *

- Look who is here - Gil said when Matt and Amy entered in his house. He walked to them and picked up Ruby. Ruby looked as Amy, but she had Matt's hair colour - She is so grow up and pretty - Gil said walking out from there with Ruby, leaving Matt and Amy in the entrance hall.

- If you don't make sure that any boy won't get closer of her, your father will do it, right? - Amy asked Matt.

- Pretty much - Matt exclaimed and the two walked to the living room. Nero was walking from a side to another with Jeff behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall to the floor. Since he said his first word, Jeff and Trish had been trying to convince to say "mommy" and "daddy", but he refused. He had said a lot of words, and none of them was those two.

- I'm going to see where my father is - Matt whispered Amy and kissed her lips - I love you.

- I love you too - Amy said with a smile and when Matt left, Trish walked to her side - Did Nero already say "mommy"? - Amy asked her friend.

- No, but he already said "bee" and "ganpa" (grandpa) - Trish replied - And now I must pray for him to say "daddy" first than "mommy".

- Why? - Amy questioned her.

- Because if he doesn't, I'll have to get pregnant again, so then the second son says "daddy" first - Trish answered and Amy stayed looking to her surprised - Don't even ask me, why I did such deal with Jeff.

- I'm not going to say a word - Amy said. She didn't know why, but she always loved Trish and Jeff's relationship. Those two together, were one in a kind.

- I can't believe you let Eve without any punishment - Trish said.

- Well, she already had what she deserved - Amy told Trish. After all, Eve had lost the man she "loved", she was going to lose her job and she lost respect between some co-workers - Didn't you hit her?

- Yes, I hit her, but you should hit her too after everything she did - Trish explained to Amy - She doesn't deserve the luck she is having.

- Do you know something that I learn? Life is never what you wish - Amy replied and Trish looked to her confused without understand about what Amy was talking. Leaving Trish behind, she went to look for Matt and Ruby.

Trish walked to Jeff and Nero - You need to stop annoying him - Trish advised Jeff.

- I'm only following him to make sure he doesn't fall to the floor - Jeff replied in his defence. For the first time, he wasn't trying to make sure Nero would say "daddy" first.

- In this moment I don't care anymore if he says "mommy" or "daddy" first - Trish said sitting on the couch and Jeff sat at her side - I only care that I love you two.

- Well, I love you two too - Jeff said with a smile.

- Mo...- they heard Nero saying - Da...MoDa - Trish and Jeff stayed looking to each other and laughed. Picking up Nero, Jeff sat him on his lap.

- He was going to say mommy first - Jeff replied thinking in his agreement with Trish.

- Sorry Jeff, but our deal is off - Trish said kissing his lips - You will have to find another way to convince me to get pregnant again.

* * *

- Hey - Amy said wrapping her arms around Matt's waist - Where is our daughter?

- My father is showing her to the neighbour - Matt told Amy - She is the girl of his eyes. She is his new "Ruby".

- Thanks - Amy said making Matt confused - Thanks for the second chance you gave me.

- I thought we wouldn't talk about it anymore - Matt replied - What is in the past, must stay there. And you must thank Ruby, because if you hadn't got pregnant we would have taken more time to get together again.

- So, if I hadn't ended up pregnant we would have end up together too, right? - Amy asked him surprised.

- We would take more time to realize that we still like each other, but it would happen - Matt said kissing Amy's lips - Don't you trust me?

- More than in everything - Amy said in a whisper. She never thought she would be so happy again after what happened some years ago. She was once again with Matt and they had a beautiful baby girl, Ruby. She couldn't be happier because "Life Is Never What You Wish".

**THE END**


End file.
